Albus' Angels Straight from Heaven
by Magical Soul
Summary: You never knew it, but Charles Townsend is a squib and his cousin is the world famous wizard Albus Dumbledore. Albus has his own Angels, Luna, Hermione and Ginny! Watch Ginny kick some ass!. Pairings DHr, HLu, RLa, GOC
1. HOW WE BECAME WHAT WE ARE

Albus' angels  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter and we don't own Charlies Angels. We only own the plot, the sensei, Kevin Peters (Albus' Bosley) and the boss (???) and we own this adaptation of Destiny's Child's Independent Women  
  
A/N: We didn't change to much about the song, many things could be left like they were. We simply made it a little bit more witchy. ^_^  
  
Prolog:  
  
INDEPENDENT WITCHES PART 1 Luna L. with my girl, Gin',. Hermione and magic  
  
Albus' Angels, come on  
  
Uh, uh, uh  
  
Question: Tell me what you think about me  
  
I fight my own fights and I fight for my dreams  
  
I will only owl you when I'm feeling lonely  
  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bill,  
  
Always 50/50 in relationships  
  
The shoes on my feet  
  
I bought it  
  
The robes I'm wearin'  
  
I bought it  
  
The spells I'm casting  
  
Cause I depend on me  
  
If I wanted the watch your wearin  
  
I'll buy it  
  
The house I live in  
  
I bought it  
  
The broom I'm ridin'  
  
I bought it  
  
I depend on me  
  
(I depend on me)  
  
All the witches who're independent  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
All the honeys who're making money  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
  
Point your wnds up at me  
  
All the ladies who think just like me  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
Witch I didn't know you could throw a curse like that  
  
Albus how your Angels throw a curse like that  
  
Witch I didn't know you could throw a curse like that  
  
Albus how your Angels throw a curse like that  
  
Tell me how you feel about this  
  
What would I do if I had not done this  
  
I worked hard and sacrificed to do what I did  
  
Ladies it ain't easy bein' independent  
  
Question: how d'you like this knowledge that I brought  
  
Braggin' on that cash that he brought you is to front  
  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want.  
  
The shoes on my feet  
  
I bought it  
  
The robes I'm wearin'  
  
I bought it  
  
The spells I'm casting  
  
Cause I depend on me  
  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
  
I'll buy it  
  
The house I live in  
  
I bought it  
  
The broom I'm ridin'  
  
I bought it  
  
I depend on me  
  
(I depend on me)  
  
All the witches who're independent  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
All the honeys who're making money  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
All the ladies think just like me  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
Witch I didn't know you could throw a curse like that  
  
Albus how your Angels throw a curse like that  
  
Witch I didn't know you could throw a curse like that  
  
Albus how your Angel throw a curse like that  
  
Magic child  
  
Wassup?  
  
You're in the house?  
  
Sure 'nuff  
  
We'll break these people off Angel style  
  
Child of magic  
  
Independent beauty  
  
No monsters will scare me  
  
Albus' Angels  
  
Woah!  
  
All the witches who're independent  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
All the honeys who're makin' money  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
All the ladies who think just like me  
  
Point your wands up at me  
  
Witch I did'n know you could throw a curse like that  
  
Albus how your Angels throw a curse like that  
  
(repeat until fade)   
  
Chapter 1: How we became what we are  
  
1st happening: Hogwarts, Graduation day 1997  
  
Draco Malfoy, Head Boy of Hogwarts who had finally managed to escape his fathers ambitions thanks to his love for a muggleborn girl by the name of Hermione Granger, entered the Head dormitories. He was in search for the aforementioned girl as he wanted to ask her something really important...  
  
He was looking for her in the Common Room when he heard voices coming from her dormitory. He recognised them immediately as her's and Harry's. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Harry speak.  
  
"..I never really told you how I feel for you, how much you mean to me. You are the light in my life, my hope and I want to be by your side forever and always. I know, this may seem a little bit rushed because we are so young and don't know where we will be in a few years. But, when we finish our studies, and if you still want me when the time comes, then I would love to spend the rest of my life with you!"  
  
"Oh Harry! That's so sweet! I.."  
  
Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he threw the door open and stormed into the room.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked the two astonished looking teenagers, "I should have known you were lying when you said Harry was only a friend to you. I was so naive! Why should someone like you ever love a person like me?" (A/N: Draco Malfoy referring to himself as naive! Did you think you'd hear that someday?)  
  
Hermione looked visibly shocked: "Draco no, you don't understand! Let me explain!" "There's no need for an explanation. I understand it perfectly. I only hope you're happy with each other." With that he turned around and left.  
  
"DRACO! WAIT!" Hermione shouted after him, but the hurt boy didn't come back. Slowly and desperate Hermione started crying and soon felt Harry's gentle embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have asked you to help me figure out how to propose to Luna.."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*  
  
2nd happening: On an airplane to China, September 1997  
  
Hermione Granger was staring absent mindedly out the airplane's window while she thought about the events leading her here.  
  
Since she entered Hogwarts and started sharing those dangerous adventures with Harry and Ron her parents had insisted she took classes in self defence. So, after her first year she started studying karate with a chinese sensei who lived nearby. Though she only had time to learn for a few weeks throughout her summer vacation she really enjoyed it and was a fast learner, then, in her sixth year she decided she also wanted to become an Auror and fight together with Harry and Ron, therefore she had put even more force behind her karate training which would surely be helpful. Then, when seventh year began, she was elected Head Girl and fell in love with Draco Malfoy whose aim also was to become an Auror and, when shortly afterwards Ginny and Luna (her best female friends) also decided they wanted to do that, her life seemed to be perfect. Until that event on her last schoolday..  
  
Now she couldn' bring herself to study at the same academy as Draco, which would mean seeing him everyday. Instead she decided, together with Ginny and Luna, that she, Hermione, would go for a year to China to deepen her knowledge in karate, when her friends finished school they would follow her and get the basic training during one year. Meanwhile they would apply for the Auror College in America which they wanted to attend together.  
  
After taking that decision, Hermione had phoned her sensei whom she kept close contact with, after he aggreed to Hermione's recuest she informed her parents who, a little bit unwillingly, let her go and started her preparations.  
  
".. Ladys and Gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts, we'll be landing in Peking airport in a few minutes."  
  
Hermione followed the stewardess's orders and soon they landed in the airport where her sensei and a new life were awiting her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*  
  
3rd happening: Peking airport, September 1998  
  
Hermione was standing in the arrivals awaiting area, looking at the timetables. The girls airplane had landed 5 minutes ago, so they would be appearing any second.  
  
"I wonder what they will say", she thought, "When they hear that I managed to get my black belt in a year." This was a really strange thing, even her sensei couldn't understand it. It was, as if the knowledge lay within her and only had to be awakened.. "Well, we'll see how the girls will do!"  
  
"Hermione!", the young witch turned her head towards the source of the noise and saw Luna and Ginny running towards her. The three girls hugged firecely and soon were talking animatedly about last years happenings while Hermione lead them to the car the sensei had borrowed her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*  
  
4th happening: Auror Colledge Graduation Party, June 2001  
  
There was a wild party going on at the Auror College this night. Center of attention, three girls who had managed to finish their studies in two of three years. Their names: Hernmione Granger, Virginia (Ginny) Weasley and Luna Lovegood. What nobody knew, was that each of them also posessed the black belt. Yes, Ginny and Luna had also managed to get it in only a year and their sensei had started to belive in miracles, by the way, he only accepts female students now..  
  
The three girls were having great fun when their haedmaster approached them. "Ms. Granger, Ms Lovegood, Ms. Weasley. there's someone in my office who would like to talk to you. If you would follow me please."  
  
The three girls followed the older man curioulsy till they reached his office door. When he opened it, they could see a familiar looking man standing in the middle of the room. "Professor Dubledore?!?!?", the shouted in unison.  
  
The old man chuckled: "Yes my dears, it's me! I came because there is something very important I'd like to ask you. Please, have a seat, this might come quite as a shock to you." When they had followed his recuest he started again: "What many people don't know is that I have a cousin who's a squib. We have alway been great friends and since we were really young we thought that there has to be done something against the rising ciminality. When we were old enough, we decided to found two organisations with special agents who would fight against it. One for the whizarding world and one for the muggle world. My cousin's name is Charles Townsend, does that ring any bell Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked incredulously: "You, you don't mean Charlie as in Charlies Angels, do you?"  
  
"Oh, yes I do Ms. Granger! And I also have an organisation.. Albus' Angels!"  
  
"That's you???? I read about it in the papers, but aparently there hasn't been a group for many years," she said.  
  
"Well, that's because there weren't any suitable candidates for a long time.. Until now. Now I ask you ladies, do you want to be my new Angels."  
  
The three girls looked at each other and quickly took a silent decision. It was Ginny who, smiling, spoke for the three: "How could we refuse such a noble task?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled: "Well then, if you want to come with me now I'll show you your headquarters and introduce you to Kevin Peters, a mediwhizard who will be there to take care of you and maintain your contact with me.  
  
A/N: And, did you like it? Next chapter: The Angels return to England after a year and 3/4 of close work with Charlie's Angels and getting accustomed to their job in America. Draco, by now a famous Auror who doesn't know their true identity, fears they'll steal him the show. If you want to read it we'll have to write it and in order to write it we need emotional review backup!!!!!!  
  
Greetings, Firegoddess (Kiara the Witch) and Winterbeath (Magical Soul) 


	2. ANGELS IN ENGLAND

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter and we don't own Charlie's Angels but we own the story and we enjoy writing it. A/N: And, did you enjoy reading the first chapter? Well, we suppose you did, else you wouldn't be reading this now, would you?  
  
We dedicate this chapter to (almost) everybody who reviewed so far. That would be:  
  
6-a opal, Eliza Evenstar, b0ing, Jessica Black 5 Kassandra 8 and Lucius Sikilmituile. We never thought we'd get that much reviews!!!! Thanks a lot ^_^  
  
Before we move to the next chapter there are some more things which need to be said/ explained. whatever.  
  
First: This fic is "co-written" as you surely noticed. Well, kind of anyway. We (Firegoddess + Winterbreath) had the idea for the fic while we were at Firegoddess' place after watching "Charlie's Angels: Full throttle". We made the basic outline togehter, but it's me (Winterbreath) who is actually writing the fic, so I'm the one posting it. I always send it to Firegoddess before so she can chec it. But, as the idea came to both of us it's still kind of co-written.  
  
Second, and most important: THE SPACING PROBLEM!!!. I can't explain it myself and was really shocked when I saw it at fanfiction. net. I had spaced it out in my computer and I had let extra space because my friend Lucius (who also posts her fanfics here) had told me to do so. I have only one explanation. For that, you must know that I can't post the fics myself, somehow, on the document manager, I cant find the files. I even had Lucius look for them. no luck. So I asked her, if I could send them to her and she said yes. So I copied the story with the mouse's help and send it to her by mail (she told me that, in the mail, it was still spaced.) She downloaded it on her computer and uploaded it again on the document manager later she called me and told me I could do the rating and the summaries now. What I suppose is that it was simply too much time uploaded without beeing added to the stories.. What do you think? I have no other explanation. Well, this time I let double as much space as last time.. I bet it's too much .. But that's better than nothing.  
  
I'M SORRY FOR LETTING YOU READ AN UNSPACED CHAPTER!!!!!! NOW, TO THE NEXT ONE (HOPEFULLY SPACED..)  
  
ALBUS' ANGELS - STRAIGHT FROM HEAVEN  
  
Chapter 2 : ANGELS IN ENGLAND  
  
Auror's office at the Ministry of Magic, March 2003  
  
It was pretty quiet in the Auror's office in the Ministry of Magic. Almost everybody was out on patrol and only three of the best members had stayed behind so they could be immediately alerted if there was any real emergency. At this very moment they were discussing the Daily Prophet's front page article which's headline read:  
  
ANGELS IN ENGLAND The world famous private investigators only known as Albus' Angels return to their home country at last !  
  
Draco Malfoy, one of the aforementioned men, was not too happy about this news. It had usually been him or one of the other two making the front page with their solved cases although, for somebody living in the U.S., these girls whose true identity was unknown, made it very often to the english newspapers. He expected they would become the center of attention now they were coming to England and he didn't like it, he still loved to be there himself.  
  
"I don't really know why they make so much fuss about these girls!" he snorted.  
  
"Don't you ever read the newspapers Malfoy?" one of his collegues, who had jet black hair, asked.  
  
"Harry is right!" the other one, a tall young man with bright red hair said, "I mean, if you read what they have done so far! They must be really tough! I'm happy that we'll be able to meet them, they could be a great help!"  
  
"You can say what you want Weasley, but we've always gotten along just fine without them."  
  
The relationship between the three of them had improved a bit since their schooldays, Draco had eventually found out what had really happened on their last schoolday, or rather, Luna and Harry had visited him a feew weeks after Hermione was already in China and had managed to convince him of the truth (Luna had to show him her ring and swear on it that she was telling the truth and going to marry Harry).  
  
"When is your fiancée coming back Potter?" Draco asked in order to keep the conversation alive.  
  
"She came yesterday, together with Ginny and .. Hrmne.," he mumbled the last part.  
  
"Sorry, I didn' understand you, together with whom?"  
  
"Well,.."  
  
"Oh, I understand.."  
  
It was true that he now knew Hermione hadn't cheated on him, but it was also true that she was hurt because of his lack of confidence in her feelings for him. When he contacted her she said she needed time to reconsider and that she didn't know if she wanted to risk being hurt again. He remembered her words as if it had been yesterday..  
  
"I don't know if we can go back to how we were. You detroyed the trust between us, not by cheating on me but by believing I would do so. If you really want to be with me again you'll have to wait till I come back and work hard to reestablish our trust.."  
  
"Well..," Ron started in order to break the uncomfortable silence, "What do you think about our chief asking us to work together with the Angels? Isn't it incredible? We'll be one of the few who know how they look like!"  
  
Draco snorted: "They're probably damned ugly"  
  
"Why d'you think so?" Harry asked  
  
"They never let anyone take a picture of them. They must be really ashamed of their looks!"  
  
"Don't say such a nonsense! You know perfectly well that they often do undercover jobs. If a photo of them was in the papers they could immediately sign their own death sentence."  
  
"Harry is right! If photos of them were published they soon would not only be called Angels but they would be it for real!"  
  
"Personaly I think that they are called Angels because they are pretty... We'll see it when we meet them ! I have to go now and help Luna and the girls move into their apartment. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"No, I don't want to meet this Kevin Peters guy who corrupted my sweet, little, innocent sister."  
  
"For heaven's sake Ron she is 22! And they are bethroathed, it's not like she was his lover or his sex slave or something like that!"  
  
"Hey! Careful about what you say 'bout my sister!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Draco: "Are you coming?"  
  
"Uhhhhm, no, I have uhhhhm... some business I need to attend and I don't have time left.."  
  
Harry grinned, he understood perfectly why Draco didn't want to come, for being so brave when it came to fight demons or dark whizards he had always been a chicken in heart concearning matters. Thinking of how funny it would be to see Hermione give him a hard time before she took him back he flooed to Hogsmeade, Mystic Alley Nr. 3, the house into which the three girls and Ginny's fiance were moving.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
During the boy's conversation, in Mystic Alley Nr. 3  
  
Ginny war carrying a heavy box into the Angel's secret underground office which could only be reached by an elevator hidden behind a secret slide door. In the office the big television screen above the fireplace was on and currrently switched on MTV. The song "Survivor" by Destiny's Child was playing full blast and Ginny suddenly felt the urge to dance wildly around. Coping the moves of the videoclip's dancers perfectly and, box still in hands, she started to dance oblivious to Mione and Luna entering the room, both carrying boxes themselves. The blonde and the brunette looked skeptically at Ginny, then questioningly at each other, only to grin, put their boxes aside (what Ginny also did when she noticed) and joining their friend. When the song finished they let themselves fall on the couch and started laughing maniacally.  
  
"Ehem," sounded a male voice trying to get their attention.  
  
The girls heads snapped up.  
  
"Hey honey!" Ginny said smiling lovingly at her soon to be husband. (It had been love at first sight for both of them). "What's up?"  
  
"I only wanted to tell you incredibly mature girls that Harry should be arriving here anytime now. You shouldn' be in here when he does, after all, we want it to stay a secret until they meet their "new" partners later!"  
  
Hermone laughed: "I can't wait to see the boy's face, especially Ron's. He still thinks we are incapable of crossing the street by ourselves and that after all we've gone through together because of Voldi!"  
  
"Didn't you know that in my brother's eyes Kevin is a mean and cruel corruptor of helpless child?"  
  
The four stepped into the elevator laughing about Ron's overprotectiveness. When they arrived at their living area they stepped out of the elevator, the secret door sliding shut just in time not to be noticed by an out-of- the-fire-stepping Harry.  
  
A/N: Well, did you enjoy the chapter? Please tell us in a review! In the next chapter the boys will meet the Angels and have the surprise of their life.  
  
Answers to your reviews:  
  
6-a opal: Well, I explained the spacing thing on top of the chapter, but I say sorry again, I hope you go on reading anyway ^_^  
  
Eliza Evenstar: Yeah, I also think that getting the black belt in a year is cool, but think of them as chosen ones (somehow like Buffy, the vampire slayer). The comment about the sensei was influence of Lucius who is really feministic. About Draco and Hermione, don't worry, they'll be together again, she'll make it difficult for him though, he could have been a little more trutful after all.  
  
b0ing: I love that you love the fic ^_^ . Sorry again for the spacing mishap. I hope this time it was better..  
  
Jessica Black5: Thanks for reviewing and sorry again. Glad you like it so far.  
  
Kassandra 8: Hallo my dear friend, thanks you reviewed. Interesting combination of german and english you gave me there. There was only spanish missing.. We usually talk a mixture of germand and spanish, so why not write it????  
  
Then I also received a review from someone I will not name. This person said I couldn't write. Well, I'm not going to answer to that because I think the many positive reviews I received are answer enough and, if you think I can't write, don't read the story.  
  
Lucius Sikilmituile: THANK YOU!!!! You truely are the world's best friend. You don't only post this stories for me (I hate my computer) but you also solved the spacing problem in the first chapter. WE LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Greetings, Firegoddess and Winterbeath 


	3. YOU… YOU ARE KIDDING, AREN’T YOU?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by us, but, as we are co-writers, we are giving each other constant support in order to be able to get over it. We are on the best way to do so!  
  
This chapter is again dedicated to those who reviewed: Eliza Evenstar, ambrosia, Jessica Black 5 and Teresa.  
  
Chapter 3: "YOU.. YOU ARE KIDDING, AREN'T YOU?"  
  
"Harry!" Luna practically flew to her fiance and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey love!" he said kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Awww, how sweet!" Hermione said  
  
"And unfair!" Ginny added, "You could at least say hi to us, us being somehting similar to the sisters you never had."  
  
Harry laughed and went to hug the girls who, truely, were like sisters for him. Luna the Weasleys and Hermione were his only family now that Sirius was gone (A/N: A second of silence in memory of Sirius now, please .. that's so unfair! Does anybody also feel the urge to strangle Bellatrix Lestrange????).  
  
"Where's my dear brother?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry grinned: "He said, I quote, 'I don't want to meet this Kevin Peters guy who corrupted my sweet, little, innocent sister.'"  
  
The three girls looked at each other and started laughing maniacally. "Ermh, aren't you going to introduce me?" Harry asked looking questioningly at Kevin.  
  
The girls however couldn't stop laughing and Luna raised her hand in a "wait-a-minute sign", so Kevin just introduced himself.  
  
"You must be Harry Potter," he said, offering the younger guy (A/N: 1 year) his hand to shake which the black haired accepted while nodding. "I'm the mean and cruel corruptor of helpless child."  
  
When they heard that the girls could only laugh harder.  
  
"I think it would be better if we leave them alone, if we stay here it will take them loger to stop. Just follow me into the kitchen and we'll have a drink."  
  
"Yeah, it's getting a little bit scary here, a butterbeer would be fine now, thanks Kevin."  
  
About ten minutes later the girls joined them, their faces still a bright shade of red from the effort of laughing (A/N: Hey, it's pretty hard to laugh for about 13 minutes non-stop). And soon they were engrossed in a deep converstion about everything that had happened since they last saw each other while Harry got to know Kevin a little bit better, at least good enough to confirm his suspision that he was not a corruptor of defenceless youths (A/N: ^_^ ).  
  
When they had finished their butterbeers they stood up and started to work in the house and, by the time that Harry had to leave because he and the guys had a meeting with his boss during which he would tell them where and when they would meet the Angels (like he excitedly told the others who grinned inwardly), they had achieved a great deal.  
  
"Well, we'll see each other for dinner!" the young Auror said stepping into the fire.  
  
"You can be sure of that!" Luna agreed.  
  
"Bye Harry," the other three said at the same time.  
  
The black haired boy grinned, clearly said "Aurors office, Ministry of Magic" and disappeared.  
  
As soon as he was gone Luna turned to her partners, grinning: "I wonder how he will react when he learns that we are the Angels."  
  
"Let me guess." Hermione said, "It must be something along the line of this" she let her outstretched finger point from one to the other in flowing movements screaming "UAHHHHHHH"  
  
Ginny laughed: "Knowing him it's most probable and my brother's reaction will be the same, multiplied with 50."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Auror's office, Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry stepped out of the fire and found that meanwhile a lot of his collegues had returned from patrol.  
  
"Hey Harry! Where were you?" Tonks inquired.  
  
"I was over at the girls, helping them move into their new house!"  
  
"Oh how are they? It's a long time since I last saw one of them, especially Hermione."  
  
"They are perfectly fine, apparently they'll do some research work for the Department of Mysteries and us Aurors but will work from home. At least, that's what I understood."  
  
"Sounds fine.. Are you seeing them today again?"  
  
"Yeah, we're having dinner together."  
  
"Would you tell them I'll come over tomorrow to help them then? It would be nice to catch up on what happened since we last saw each other."  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"Thanks Harry. By the way.. How's Hermio."  
  
"POTTER! WEASLEY! MALFOY! INTO MY OFFICE!"  
  
"Seems like our boss requests your prescence."  
  
"I also have the slight feeling.. Well, we'll continue our chat later."  
  
"See you.. And don't forget to tell me how the Angels are."  
  
Harry went into the office ariving at the same time as the other two. Together they sat down in front of their boss' desk and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"And?" Ron asked, "When will we meet them?"  
  
"Patience Mr. Weasley, patience. I was just going to tell you. You are going to meet the three.. Right now!"  
  
"Now? How? Are they here?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"No, you'll be travelling through floo. They have already connected their head office's chimney to our's and the Deparment of Mysteries' and only to these two. That's for safety reasons, their identities being secret and all that." "So we're going now? Right now?"  
  
"Yes Mr.Potter, they are already awayting you."  
  
"And what do we have to say when we step into the fire? The Angels' head office? The Angels secret quarters? The Angels' lair?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's a good question Mr. Malfoy. Actually it's none of those. For further security we've chosen something more difficult to find out in case anybody should interfere the floo-net."  
  
"And that would be.."  
  
"To heaven!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and Harry and Ron grinned, that was certainly a suitable name. After going a little more into detail about what they should do with the Angels (or rather their boss telling them they would find out about their new mission at the Angels') the boys went to the fireplace which was huge enough for them to step in together, took a bit of floo- powder and shouted  
  
"TO HEAVEN!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In heaven (^_^)...  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco stepped out of the fire and saw to young women waiting for them. They looked into their faces and..  
  
"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Ginny and Luna started laughing, Hermione had been so right (and Ginny also, Ron had been the loudest of the three.)  
  
"You. you are kidding aren't you? Or. no! Let me guess, you are also doing research for the Angels, aren't you?", Ron asked desperately trying to find an answer why his "defenceless little sister" (several vampires would have laughed sarcastically now if they weren't too dusted to do so ^_^) was in the Angels' headquarters (an answer that didn't imply her being one of the Angels). The two girls grinned evilly and shook their heads.  
  
"No?" Ron asked weakly, an anxious look on his face.  
  
The girls repeated their action while Harry and Draco could only stare at them incredulously. Suddenly they heard a voice which caused a sickening feeling of fear to appear in Draco's stomach.  
  
"Did our new partners arrive?" Hermione entered the room "Hey boys, how do you do?" she asked grinning while the three were even more shocked and Draco paled visibly (A/N: On the contrary to Hermione who knew who her new partners would be, he wasn't prepared at all.)  
  
"You. you are the Angels." he almost whispered, still in shock.  
  
"Yep!" Ginny replied "What do you say to that?"  
  
"Well. WOW. I mean.. WOW.. It's just that.. WOW..We didn't expect this.. WOW!" Harry concluded his informative speech.  
  
"You know;" Luna said grinning, "Hermione predicted your reaction exactly.  
  
"That's what happens if you know a person such a long time. You learn the way they think."  
  
"Well, I wouln't call that what just happend thinking. would you?" Ginny asked the girls for what she received a death glare from her brother. At that moment Kevin stepped in: "Hello everybody! Hey Harry! I'm Kevin Peters, the Angels' mediwhizard and the one who puts up the contact between them and Albus. By the way, he will call in a few minutes. Meanwhile, I think the boys would like an explanation."  
  
The boys nodded, introduced themselves to Kevin (Ron glaring at him) and started to listen to the girls explanation (you can look it up in chapter one). Practically as soon as they were finished Dumbldore's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Hallo Angels!"  
  
"Hallo Albus!"  
  
"Hallo Harry, Ron, Draco!"  
  
"Hallo Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Please call me Albus, we're not in school anymore!"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Well, I persume you want to know why I called you and why I wanted you to work together. Well, the thing is, something is going on, something big, something that could throw the world into chaos and darkness.."   
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! What's going on? No! It's not the whizarding version of Big Brother or Popstar, it's something completly different, much more lethal. That's impossible you say? Well, read the next chapter as soon as we post it.  
  
Answesr to your reviews:  
  
Eliza Evenstar: The update notice was no problem, I'm glad I can do something for my reviewers. Here you had the chapter you had been waiting for, did you like it? Just tell me in a review.. (Hint? No, this is no hint! Where do you get these ideas from ^_^).  
  
Ambrosia: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the fic, I like it, too.  
  
Jessica Black5: Thanks that you reviewed again, yes, the update problem is solved (I also think it's much easier to read now). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.  
  
Teresa: I hope I didn't let you wait too long for this chapter, and I hope the time you had to wait was worth it.. Keep your reviews coming please.  
  
And finally, thanks agian to wonderful Lucius who is doing so much for me and this fic by posting it and solving the little problems, you really are the best!!!!!!!!!  
  
Greetings, Firegoddess and Winterbreath  
  
P.S.: If you want us to give you an update notice, sent us a review with your mail adress, or at least a signed review, then we can look it up by ourselves. (Noooooo, this is no hint for you to actually write a review, you are completely misunderstanding this.) 


	4. THE SCROLL OF EVIL

Disclaimer: We own nothing, J. K. Rowling owns it all.. Well, except for Kevin, the boss and the sensei!  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: Terri, hotaru420, Eliza Evenstar, Jessica Black5 and Teresa.. And of course to my dear friend Lucius Sikilmituile without whom this story wouldn't be on the net * glares at her computer *.  
  
Chapter 4: THE SCROLL OF EVIL  
  
"..something is going on, something big, something that could throw the world into chaos and darkness.."  
  
The seven people sitting around the fire gasped, this was a great shock for them, until that day they had thought, that that type of danger had gone with Lord Voldemort to the grave (or wherever he was now.).  
  
"And.. What exactly is going on?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering. "Have you ever heard of the "Scroll Of Evil"? I'm sure at least Ms. Granger has."  
  
"But. I thought it was only a legend! I mean, a scroll containing a dark spell which can make the spell caster's power become 10 times stronger."  
  
"Oh, no Ms. Granger! I fear it's no legend at all! The scroll exists and it's in the hands of.. Lucifer Damon!"  
  
The Angels, Kevin and the Aurors inhaled sharply, this were surely bad news, very bad news! Lucifer Damon was the head of the whizarding mafia (A/N: Yes, it exists) which called itself "the Hellbringers" (A/N: Nice name, isn't it?). He was Voldi's semi official successor and a genious of crime. On the contrary to the dark lord they didn't want to kill all muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods. No, they wanted to rule both the whizarding and the muggle world (A/N: WOW! How original! I'm sure no criminal genius wanted to do it before!) and use everyone who was against them as slaves. Up to now they hadn't had to much success and only ruled the crime scene, but if they got more powerful...  
  
"You see, the situation is dangerous, but there is still hope. The ceremony required for the spell must be held on a night of full moon, till then it's useless. Your mission is to retrieve the scroll before the next full moon which would be next week, Thursday. Today is Monday so you have more than a week time. I wish you all the luck you may need, civilization as we know it depends on you.. I can not imagine more trustworthy hands. Goodbye now my Angels. Goodbye Kevin, Draco, Harry and Ron. Please, keep me informed."  
  
"Goodbye Albus!" the young men and women answered.  
  
When the old man's face disappeared they looked at each other, worried and shocked. This was just great! Voldemort had been beaten during their last school year (sixth year for Luna and Ginny), six years ago and now, when they thought normality had more or less returned to the whizarding world (the mafia was always fought successfully, especially by the troop which consisted of Draco, Harry and Ron).  
  
"I can't believe Lucifer got the Scroll of Evil! How did he find it? Where did he find it. I mean, you don't find it on the streets and I can't remember seeing any signposts reading The Scroll of Evil, 20 km ahead or something similar," Draco said.  
  
"Probably he had some old sources, an old book about dark magic for example. In such a book he could have found some clues," Luna suggested.  
  
"Usually it's in some kind of code or in a riddle, but for a genius like Lucifer Damon it shouldn't be a problem," Hermione said.  
  
"Now that I think of it.. I remember reading an article last year in April about a book being stolen from the archive of the Museum for History of the Dark Arts. Nobody really cared because it wasn't worth much money and there were seemingly much more dangerous objects which had been left behind. I remember that this fact stroke me as a kind of warning back then. I mean, while stealing a book when you can steal something which is much more powerful? The only logical answer which came to me was..," Ginny began.  
  
"That the book was much more important than it seemed to be. I also thought that when I read the article. But then, nothing happened and we let the guard down," Luna finished.  
  
Hermione shrugged: "Well, apparently we were wrong.. But we've always been the kind of people to learn from their mistakes. and to correct them!" she said, her voice full of determination.  
  
"So you think the book which was stolen almost a year ago has something to do with it?" Ron inquired.  
  
Luna smiled: "Well, the title of the book was Guide to the legendary sources of dark magic-Find the myth and increase your power. And as the scroll was only thought to be a legend I would say it contains some information about it."  
  
Harry grinned weakly: "I always found the titles of whizarding books to be pretty informative about the contents."  
  
"O.K. everybody, keep your spirits high! Up to now we've always managed seemingly impossible tasks, I don't see why this one should be any different. Let's go and have dinner, afterwards, when we are a little bit more relaxed we can discuss things further," Kevin said trying to cheer them up (as much as one can cheer you up after you heard about a possible apocalypses).  
  
The seven of them went to the kitchen and waited for the pizzas Kevin had ordered before coming down to the secret office.  
  
"They should be here any minute. I ordered them after the girls instructions about what you like and what you don't like," Kevin explained.  
  
As to confirm his words the doorbell rang and the young man took the money lying on the counter and went to answer the door, closely followed by Ginny who wanted to help him carry the things. Shortly afterwards they re-entered the kitchen, Kevin carrying five pizzas and Ginny carrying two plus the seven cans of soda which came gratis with their order. They put the pizza boxes on the table and started opening them.  
  
"A pizza with extra cheese, extra onions and extra fungi, that's Hermione," Ginny said handing the pizza to her friend.  
  
"Tuna, onions and less cheese, that's Harry," she continued.  
  
"Bacon, onions, corn and meat with barbecue sauce, that's Ron," Kevin said passing the box to the redhead (A/N: That's my friends' and my favourite pizza at the Pizza Hut. Here in Spain it's called pizza barbacoa. I thought it was something for Ron ^_^).  
  
"Ham and fungi, no onions that's me.," he mumbled placing the pizza in front of himself.  
  
"Four types of cheese, that's Luna," he said and gave her her pizza.  
  
Meanwhile Ginny had taken a box from Kevin and looked inside: "Meat and onions, that's Draco * passes him the box * so I guess this box contains pizza Hawaii with tons of ananas, that's my favourite!"  
  
(A/N; Wb.: (=Winterbreath) "Yuck!"  
  
Fg.: (= Firegoddess) "Hey! I like that!"  
  
Wb.: "Yeah! But you are strange!"  
  
Fg. * sobs *: "And I thought you were my best frieeeeeeeend!!!! Buaaaaaahhhh" Wb. sweatdrops ).  
  
For the next two or three minutes everybody was occupied with cutting their pizzas into pieces how they liked them (Ron cut it simply into quarters while Hermione managed to cut it into 32(!) slices).  
  
(A/N. Wb. I think this is a little bit sick. The world could be conquered by a psychopath and they go and eat pizza!  
  
Fg.: "Well, perhaps it helps them to think of a solution and they can't die of hunger only because of tham Lucifer guy."  
  
Wb.: "You're right, if they did, nobody could kick his ass ^_^") When they were done they moved over to the living room and sat down on the comfortable couches in order to discuss what they could do.  
  
"First thing would be getting a personal impression of how things work in his organisation, so one of us will have to infiltrate himself," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, but everybody here knows us three," Ron threw in gesturing at his companions and himself."  
  
"Well, then one of us three will do it!" Hermione stated, then she turned towards Ginny "It would be best if you did it, you are the best actress and know the best charms to change your appearance."  
  
"With the information you get I will be able to create a psychological profile of the most important men in his organisation, so we could be able to predict some of his moves." Luna said, mostly to the boys.  
  
"Psychological portrait?" Draco asked puzzled.  
  
Luna nodded: "They can be very helpful when chasing criminals."  
  
"And they are Luna's speciality. She also has a kind of sixth sense to judge others, so don't lie to her, she would notice." Ginny added.  
  
For the next minutes they discussed how they would manage to infiltrate Ginny into Lucifer's gang. They searched in the data base of imprisoned terrorists and found a young girl who had just been caught so the people still didn't know. She belonged to a group Lucifer often worked with and so she was the ideal candidate for Ginny to take over her personality. Kevin hacked himself into the computer of her organisation and sent a mail to Lucifer, signing it with the terrorist's boss name and telling him he had heard about his newest goal and would send one of his best co- workers to help him. Then Kevin programmed his computer so that the response mail would arrive at the Angels' headquarters, now they only had to wait. Meanwhile they contacted the guy's boss to tell him he should not let information about the terrorist's imprisonment get to the media.  
  
(A/N.: We hope you understood this paragraph, it's kinda complicated and, we fear, not too well explained.. The problems of non native speakers..).  
  
When they had finished preparing the first step of their investigation and in order to kill some time before Lucifer's reply came, they decided to unpack a few more boxes (they were still many left, moving is a stressful thing). They had been unpacking and placing things into suitable places for about ten minutes when the phone rang. Hermione, who was standing nearby, picked it up.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
...  
  
"Hallo Alex! How are you?"  
  
...  
  
"We are just fine, well, except that we have to stop a psychopath who wants to take over the world."  
  
...  
  
"Exactly, every day stuff, you know that. But say, how are Nat and Dylan?"  
  
...  
  
"That's fine. We miss you terribly, too. It's not the same without you."  
  
...  
  
"Yeah, I hear them call you. We'll call tomorrow, promised. Give the others a great hug from me, will you?"  
  
...  
  
"Bye" "How are they?" Luna asked.  
  
"Alex says great, apparently nothing is happening there at the moment so they have lots of spare time."  
  
"Who are they?" Draco asked suspiciously, he didn't like the tone Mione had used towards that Alex guy and apparently she had a thing for those other two, Dylan and Ned, too! (A/N.: Draco, Draco. If you have to eavesdrop other peoples conversation at leas try to get the names right!).  
  
"They are our best friends in the U.S.. here's a photo of them." Ginny said taking said photo out of the box she had been unpacking.  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco moved over to her in order to get a closer look at it. "Hey! They are girls!" Ron exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Of course they are girls! What did you think they were? Elephants?" Ginny said exasperated.  
  
"They are Charlie's Angels, our counterpart in the muggle world," Luna explained.  
  
"Oh," was all the boys could say, they still were a little bit embarrassed about them thinking the three were boys.  
  
After that incident they continued unpacking for two hours and then decided to have a snack (A/N.: We know, they have eaten not so long ago, but what they are doing is hard work and it makes you hungry.).  
  
On their way to the kitchen Draco pulled Hermione aside, "I think we should talk."  
  
The girl nodded: "Let's go to our headquarters, they won't disturb us there."  
  
The two of them went to the elevator and soon entered the Angels' office. Once there Hermione sat down on a sofa.  
  
"What did you want to talk with me about?" she asked although she knew exactly.  
  
"I wanted to talk about us. I want you back Hermione."  
  
A/N.: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! That was everything for this time. What will Hermione say. Will she throw herself into his arms, will she laugh at him, will she slap him (O.K. that is not likely to happen), what will the others think about them "disappearing"? Read everything in the next chapter.  
  
Answers to your reviews:  
  
(Somehow ff.net didn't send all the reviews to my e-mail account, but I found out I can look them up in my stats bar. So, if I didn't answer your review before, I'm going to answer to it here).  
  
Terri: I know you couldn't wait to read the next chapters, but I always need to get some reviews before I post the next chapter. Unluckily I also feel the shadow of a writers block hanging over my head now * winces at the thought * I hope it doesn't come! Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story.  
  
Hotaru420: Hmmm, judging from your name I'd say you like manga... I do, too. Well, now to your review, I hope you found this chapter to be as interesting as the ones before... but I fear a writer's block will come over me soon * looks fearful *. Please, review again!  
  
Eliza Evenstar: Hey, I'm really glad to hear from you again, it's cool to have a reader who has followed the story from the beginning and reviewed every single chapter, and I have two of them... that gives me such a nice, warm feeling inside. * sobs * ... Well, on to your review.. I'm sorry that I was so unfair and put a cliff-hanger here again, I hope you are not mad at me. I also love Tonks, that's why she appears in this story and also will have some cameo appearances in later chapters. Heaven is, as you know, the Angels' office and is located under their house (which is kind of ironic for heaven is usually upwards but oh well..). Charlie's Angels 2 is really worth a visit, it's a little bit unrealistic but so is James Bond, isn't he? Anyway, I hope you enjoy(ed) the movie and this chapter.  
  
Fandom Avenger: Well, I don't think you'll be reading this, but I'm going to answer to your review anyway. If you don't think that Charlie's Angels and Harry Potter should be crossed over don't read the story.. And if you only read the summary and judged from it I want to tell you that that's not very nice, you should get a real impression first before judging someone's stories. But, thank you for telling me about the spelling mistake in my summary anyway.  
  
Jessica Black5: I'm always glad when I receive one of your reviews. It's great to have a reviewer who was there from the beginning and, like I said to Eliza, I have two * squeals of joy * . I'm really glad you are enjoying this fic, I hope you liked this chapter, too. It's where the action begins. Somehow this chapter had a darker atmosphere, though I constantly interrupt it, I don't like my fics getting too dark, that's why all my fics have the category humor in them... Now I'm planning a songfic one-shot based on a song by Shakira (it's a spanish song but I'm going to translate it ^_^ ).  
  
Teresa: Did you wait forever again? I hope not, I'd hate to let my reviewers (who bring joy to my life) suffer so much. If you had to wait to long I'm really sorry * gets on her knees * please forgive me for the last time and for this one!!!!!  
  
That was it!  
  
Greetings, Firegoddess and Winterbreath 


	5. OF HATRED AND LOVE

Disclaimer: We only own those you don't know from the books, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling * bow down in front of her because of her fabulous work *.  
  
A/N 1:And now some (for myself) fabulous news. Today (18.09) I got the results from my Cambridge Advanced Certificate Exam.. And I got an A.. AN A!!!!!!!! * dances around the room happily * I mean, I already had an A in the First Certificate, but I thought the Advanced hadn't gone that well... Now on to the Proficiency * gets into fighting stance * but first I'll have to study till June for it * sigh *  
  
A/N 2 : Hehehe, this story is really having much more success then I (or we) thought it would have. Seeing as this is already the fifth chapter, so some kind of jubilee chapter, I'm dedicting it again to everyone who reviewed (BlueGirl89, Kassandra8 ), but especially to Eliza Evenstar and Jessica Black5 who have been my reviewers from the beginning and of course to Lucius Sikilmituile without whom this story wouldn't be on the net.  
  
And, using the opportunity, I wanted to tell all of my reviewers... YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!   
  
CHAPTER 5: OF HATRED AND LOVE  
  
What happened in the last chapter...  
  
On their way to the kitchen Draco pulled Hermione aside, "I think we should talk."  
  
The girl nodded: "Let's go to our headquarters, they won't disturb us there." The two of them went to the elevator and soon entered the Angels' office. Once there Hermione sat down on a sofa.  
  
"What did you want to talk with me about?" she asked although she knew exactly.  
  
"I wanted to talk about us. I want you back Hermione."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, inside a Manor built of black stone... A man was walking rapidly along a corridor, the notice of his heels clicking on the stone floor bounced of the walls and echoed through the whole mansion telling everybody he was coming. When he neared, people hurriedly got out of his way, frightened, not daring to look at him, only whispering a fearful:  
  
"Master." when he passed them by. The man wouldn't even acknowledge their presence, he was looking for someone in particular and he knew where that man would be, after all he was his most loyal follower.. A smirk appeared on the man's, despite his evilness, handsome face.. That was what he loved about power, the control over other people's life, to know exactly where they were and when, to have them do anything he wanted. Finally the man stopped in front of a huge, wooden door. He had reached his destination. Without bothering to knock he slammed the door open and the two men sitting inside the room around a table immediately looked in his direction, quickly rising and bowing when they recognized him.  
  
The taller one, a man with blond hair and an ugly scar across his left cheek turned to the other one: "You can leave now Mc Gilroy. I want to see results soon."  
  
The man by the name of Mc Gilroy nodded: "Yes Mr Hunter!" With that he left walking hurriedly past the man who had interrupted him, like the other inhabitants of the mansion, his eyes downcast, whispering a shaking:  
  
"Master." and closing the door behind him.  
  
The man sneered disdainfully: "Weaklings, weaklings altogether. You are the only one who dares to look at me Jackson."  
  
Jackson Hunter surveyed his master whom he knew since they were young kids. People who didn't know him like he and the others did wouldn't understand why most of his followers didn't dare look him in the eye. He was well built, a handsome man with, long, shimmering black hair that reached a few inches under his shoulders, aristocratic features and amazing, deep blue eyes. Eyes which had a hypnotizing effect if you gazed into them for too long.. And that wasn't all. When he got really angry his eyes would turn a dark shade of violet. In such a moment it was better not to be near him for in his rage he didn't differ ally from enemies, he would kill who was in his way.  
  
"I suppose it also has to do something with the fact that a year has almost passed since. that day.. Lucifer:" he said using his masters first name, being his advisor and oldest friend he was the only one allowed to do so.  
  
Lucifer still looked disdainful, though a strange _expression had crossed his face when he had heard Jackson mention.. that day...  
  
"But we are not here to talk about the lack guts of my followers, as alarming as it might be, I wanted to ask you how the preparations are going."  
  
"Everything is fine Lucifer, you should have the requested material by noon. By the way, we received a mail from Diego Alberti."  
  
"The boss of the Italian Devils? What did he want?"  
  
"Well, apparently one of his informants found out about your new project and he wants to send some help."  
  
"Hmmm, he probably wants to see if he can get a part of the cake.. Why not, perhaps we can find out some useful information about his organisation.. Even if he's an ally that's a good thing, you never know when a supposed ally can turn against you. Moreover, his men are good, and with what we have here, we need every good man we can get."  
  
"But it's a woman.."  
  
Lucifer Damon grinned slyly: "Even better, tell him to send her."  
  
"I'll write to him right now!"  
  
Hunter's master walked to the door and opened it, attempting to walk out. Before he did however he turned around and looked back at him.  
  
"Jackson, when Mc Gilroy comes back with the results bring them to my office, I'm sick of seeing weaklings." With that he turned around again, closing the door behind him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
At the same time in "heaven"..  
  
Draco sat on a couch across from Hermione and was fidgeting nervously.  
  
"Well?" the young woman asked lifting an eyebrow inquisitively, at the same time grinning inwardly.  
  
"Uhhhhm, I want you back and that's all?"  
  
"So you don't have anything else to tell me?" she inquired suggestively.  
  
"Look Hermione, I. I'm really sorry that I freaked out like that, I should have known you would never do such a thing, that Harry would never do such a thing.. It's just that I love you so much and I never understood how someone as sweet and wonderful as you would want to be with me... the son of a Death Eater!" he spat out the last part.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly and came to sit beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders: "You are not your father Draco, you escaped from his influence, you fought for your own ideals and dealt with practically the whole of your house being against you. You showed the world that you didn't care about their opinion as long as we were together. You were there for me when I needed you, you protected me from Voldemort and you always knew what to say to cheer me up... Now tell me, why should I want someone else?"  
  
"Does.. Does that mean you are taking me back?" the young man asked hopefully  
  
Hermione had to smile at the puppy dog adoration in his eyes: "Yes! That's exactly what it means, I was going to make it a little bit more difficult for you.. But, like always, you knew what to say." She said smiling lovingly at him. Draco gazed into her eyes: "That was easy," he whispered, "I just said what I felt!"  
  
And then, for the first time after a long, seemingly endless period, they kissed..  
  
And it was the best, most passionate kiss they had ever shared. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* At the same time, above them, one Ronald Weasley was wondering about the whereabouts of his best friend and his colleague.  
  
"I wonder where those two are." he mused.  
  
"What do you think?" Ginny asked grinning, "Making up of course!"  
  
"I'm sure Hermione will take him back, she will let him sweat a bit before she does though." Luna said.  
  
Harry had to laugh: "Yes, that would be typically Hermione!"  
  
"They are probably in the office, I heard the sliding door and the elevator when we were leaving the living room," Kevin threw in.  
  
"Well, Draco's moods were probably as down as the elevator went!" Ron joked.  
  
Everybody laughed, despite it being a really bad joke, when they were interrupted by somebody clearing their throats.  
  
"You were not by chance talking about us, were you?"  
  
"About you? Honestly Hermione (A/N ^_^), I thought you knew us better than to suspect we'd be talking about you behind your back. We are your best friends!" Ron cried out trying to sound hurt.  
  
The young woman rolled her eyes: "Yeah Ron, whatever you say... By the way, as you probably will have guessed, Draco and I are together again. We thought we could all go out together and have some drinks to celebrate it." "Sounds great, what do you think guys?" Luna asked.  
  
The others nodded instantly, except for Ron who had to excuse himself: "Sorry, but I already have a date this evening at eight and now it's six, if I don't go home now and get ready I'll run late!"  
  
"Like you won't have to wait for Lavender when you pick her up.." Harry said.  
  
"Oh well, but he doesn't want to make a bad impression on his girlfriend, does he? She could get angry if he is late and beat him. I beat ickle Ronnekins is afraid of that." Draco said taking over Fred and George's nickname for their brother.  
  
"Haha! Very funny Malfoy! As far as I remember I wasn't the one starting to sweat at the thought of seeing Hermione again only because I didn't know if she still loved me."  
  
With that he left the room, leaving a heavily blushing Draco and five laughing people behind.   
  
(A/N: Usually I would end it here cause it's a good length, but this chapter will be extra long, so here I go...)   
  
Half an hour later, after the girls had changed, Harry, Kevin, Draco, Luna, Ginny and Hermione left the house and started walking towards a café they knew (not "The three Broomsticks). On their way there, Hermione felt a well known shiver running down her spine, she looked questioningly at Ginny and Luna who nodded at her.  
  
"What's up?" Draco, who had put his arm around her waist, asked in a whisper.  
  
"We are being followed!"  
  
The blond nodded: "I know, I noticed it, too. And so has probably Harry. Don't worry though, we are accustomed to that. Harry, Ron and me, we have many enemies and are under constant observation."  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed, "As long as they don't attack, everything is O.K., don't let them ruin our day."  
  
Soon they arrived at the café and sat down outside on the terrace in order to enjoy the beautiful day and the fresh breeze...  
  
Meanwhile, in a hidden corner not too far away, a man was watching the six intently, smiling to himself.  
  
"Mr Hunter and my master will be most pleased.." He whispered barely audibly, content showing in his voice. Then he started to do his job, carefully avoiding being seen, little did he know that the six had long ago acknowledged his presence. When he had done what Jackson Hunter had requested, he threw one last, mockingly pitiful look, at the group and disapparated.  
  
"Whoever it was following us, he just disapparated," Luna stated a second later at the table.  
  
The others nodded and went back to their drinks, not thinking about it anymore.  
  
"Before I forget it," Harry said, completely changing the topic, "Tonks wants to come over tomorrow in order to help you with the unpacking."  
  
"That's cool! I haven't seen her for ages!" Hermione exclaimed. The other two girls agreed.  
  
"Now that I think of it.. We still need someone we trust who could carry a message from you to us if you can't come yourselves," Ginny told Harry and Draco, "Let's say you're on patrol or have lots of paperwork and want to change the hour of a meeting. I think Tonks would be perfect for the job. We know her, and we know we can trust her, after all, we fought together against Voldemort." Luna could only agree to that: "Is that O.K. with you, guys?" she asked.  
  
Harry and Draco also found it to be a great idea and promised to talk to Tonks as soon as they saw her again.  
  
Afterwards they sat there, talking and drinking for a while longer until suddenly clouds started to form above them and the sky began to darken.  
  
"Looks like a heavy storm coming," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, we should better go home, I don't want to get soaking wet again, like we did during the Mississippi job." Luna said.  
  
"That's because we fell into the Mississippi, not because of a storm," Ginny threw in.  
  
"Who would have thought the bad guys would blow up their own ship in order to kill us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know what happened there, but obviously they didn't achieve their goal for you are still alive!" Harry said.  
  
"We might tell you someday about our adventures darling, but right now we've got to go home," Luna answered, kissing her fiancé goodbye as did Hermione with Draco.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
(Some minutes later, at Lucifer Damon's manor)  
  
The storm had already broke loose and, when you looked out the window it seemed the end of the world was near, like hell had come to earth. It was the perfect climate for such an evil being like Lucifer Damon. While the thunder roared outside and the flashes crashed on the earth, cutting the pitch black sky, said man sat at his desk in his office, looking at a picture in a frame before him. The photo showed a beautiful lady with light brown hair and dark green eyes which couldn't hide the malice in them. She was Valerie Damon-Power, his wife.  
  
"Soon." he whispered to the picture, "Soon a year will have passed an then the time will have come, the time for my revenge, for our revenge.."  
  
He remembered the day of her death well, it had happened during a job, a job which was supposedly safe, yet she had died. He remembered the face of the one who had killed her perfectly, even now, almost a year later, he could still see that person clearly in his mind. He would make sure the person would suffer as much as he did when he lost the only one he loved, he thought while his eyes flashed violet for a second.  
  
Lucifer took a dagger and started playing with it, thinking about sweet revenge when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" he barked  
  
The heavy ebony door opened revealing a triumphant looking Jackson Hunter.  
  
"Ahhh Jackson!" Lucifer said relaxing a little, "Do you have the results?"  
  
"Yes Lucifer!" Jackson said walking over to the desk and handing his boss an envelope, "Here they are!"  
  
The black haired man smiled contently: "Very well, tell Mc Gilroy he did a great job."  
  
"I'll do that!" Hunter said leaving the room and letting his boss alone.  
  
"Well, let's see what we have here." the aforementioned man whispered opening the envelope with the dagger and pulling out two photos which he laid, side by side, in front of him. Then he looked them over, still playing with the dagger. One of the photos showed six young men and women talking animatedly with each other and laughing. The other one was a picture showing the face of one of them, this one especially caught Lucifer's attention and, while he smiled evilly, his eyes turned a dark shade of violet. Then he slammed the dagger right into the photo.  
  
"You will pay.." he hissed.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? I personally find this to be the best chapter up to now (and I thought I was about to get a writer's block). I know, it ends cliffy again and this time it's a cliff-hanger from hell (rather literally as it ends with someone who could be the devil himself).  
  
By the way, I invented Lucifer thinking about what kind of character Lucius would like (she's always into the movie's bad guys) and I think he came out pretty good, I even suppose he'll have some fans (Lucius already asked me if I wanted her to fall in love with him ^_^). What do you think of him? Please tell me  
  
* hint, hint *  
  
Answers to your reviews:  
  
Lucius Sikilmituile: After hearing the threat you spoke out towards it, my writers block decided better not to come and instead I wrote the best chapter up to now. Perhaps you should send such threats much more often. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BlueGirl89: Now you know what Hermione said... I hope you liked it! And I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter, too which was more "scary".  
  
Kassandra8: Well.. you really know me good! (I shouldn't expect less as you've been one of my best friends for the last 6 years) I have a thing for cliff-hangers.. And this one was a real cliff-hanger, don't you think? And about you giving me ideas... I'm waiting for some! Call me as soon as you have new ones (I need some for the next chapter!).  
  
Eliza Evenstar: * ducks under the table so you can't kill her * I know, I know! This was a really strong cliff-hanger, but it creates more tension, please don't kill me, please don't! * remembers something and comes out from under the table * Hey! You don't know where I live! You can't kill me! * let's out sigh of relieve *Lucius Sikilmituile enters the room: If you give me 50 dollars I'll tell you where she lives !Me: Hey! I thought you were my best friend! Lucius: * smiles evilly * I am! But money rules the world! Me: You're not going to make that deal Eliza, are you * makes puppy dog eyes at you *  
  
Fandom Avenger: You are a little bit strange, did you know that? If I don't like a story I don't go on reading it and one flame is enough! I got the idea that you don't like the fic and that you think it's stupid so stop bothering me and go use your precious time to try and destroy other peoples self esteem cause it wont work with me! I wont edit my fic only because of your criticisms if that's what you were hoping for and I'm going to continue with my writing style, author's note inside the chapter and all. If you find them disturbing, skip them or better, stop reading my fic!  
  
JessicaBlack5: Well, Hermione didn't let Draco suffer too long! Somehow I couldn't let him wait too much. There will be some action in this story, I will look how fighting scenes are described in a Buffy book I have and let it inspire me (especially to get names of kicks and punches) I'll try to make it similar to Charlies Angels but also different (my personal note).. You'll see when it' ready. How did you like Lucifer? I'm looking forward to your new review.  
  
Greetings, Firegoddess and Winterbreath. 


	6. GETTING READY FOR THE ACTION

*Lucius Sikilmituile on her knees in front of all readers*: Please, please don't kill Winterbreath, it wasn't her fault. I'm the one who uploads the chapters and I'm the one who was not able to do it in the last three weeks, after she sent me this wonderful, perfect chapy. Please don't kill her or sue her, it's all my fault. I'm terribly sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, we don't own Charlie's Angels..., we don't own Charmed, we don't own Buffy, we don't own Lord of the Rings... (O.K., the last three have nothing to do with this story, but either way..life sucks!)  
  
A/N.: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. In other words to: Lucius Sikilmituile, Eliza Evenstar, Sakurayui01 and to a person who forgot to write his/her name on the review. Thanks a lot guys!  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had no idea what to write and I thought, better update later than put a bad chapter into the story.. Although this one won't be that good probably, oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyway, it's the longest up to now ^_^ (At least something good about it!)  
  
CHAPTER 6: GETTING READY FOR THE ACTIO  
  
What happened last time..  
  
"Well, let's see what we have here." the aforementioned man whispered opening the envelope with the dagger and pulling out two photos which he laid, side by side, in front of him. Then he looked them over, still playing with the dagger. One of the photos showed six young men and women talking animatedly with each other and laughing. The other one was a picture showing the face of one of them, this one especially caught Lucifer's attention and, while he smiled evilly, his eyes turned a dark shade of violet. Then he slammed the dagger right into the photo.  
  
"You will pay.." he hissed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile in Mystic Alley Nr 3.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Kevin hurriedly entered the house. Even though they had apparated to the front door they were soaking wet due to the heavy storm.  
  
"Damn rain! I hate storms!" Luna grumbled.  
  
"Hmmm, I love them. It's so cozy to sit in front of the chimney, lit a fire and drink hot chocolate while it's raining outside.. I don't like getting wet though!" Hermione said.  
  
"Don't tell me! And I thought everybody loved the feeling of wet jeans clinging to the skin!" Ginny exclaimed. Their interesting conversation was interrupted by Kevin who had already checked their e-mail box.  
  
"Hey girls, come over here, we've got an answer from Lucifer Damon!"  
  
The three went into their office and gathered around the computer, looking expectantly at the screen. As soon as they were beside him, Kevin opened the mail containing the awaited answer.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Mr Alberti,  
  
Mr Damon was very pleased about your offer to send help and is looking forward to meet Ms Bonetti and our work together.  
  
We'll be awating her tomorrow afternoon in our headquarters, she'll have a room step up for her so she shouldn't worry about her logings.  
  
To arrive here she can take the floo net. She must only say Obscuritas Manor floo room and she will appear in the only room with a chimney connected to the floo net (safety reasons) some of our men will be awaiting her there and lead her to Mr Damon.  
  
Looking forward to common criminal activities,  
  
Jackson Hunter.  
  
"Jackson Hunter.. That's Damon's second man, isn't he?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes," Kevin answered and then clicked a few links on the computer till he was in the Auror's database and there in the criminal's files. Once there he opened the file belonging to Jackson Hunter and a photo appeared on the screen, along with some information.  
  
"An ugly guy with an ugly lifestyle," Ginny commented when she had read the information.  
  
"Ugly is right. On his list of commited crimes you find everything from robbery over rape to murder!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"All in all, your average bad guy from next door," Luna resumed.  
  
After that they stood some seconds silently around the computer, lost in thoughts until Ginny broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I'd better get myself ready and work out what charms to use to disguise myself."  
  
"I'll help you!" Luna offered.  
  
"And I'm gonna prepare the mind potion!" Hermione said, immediately walking to her "lab".  
  
"Looks like it's my turn to prepare dinner.." Kevin sighed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ginny's room...  
  
Ginny stood in front of the mirror, a photo of Lara Bonetti (the terrorist she should replace) in hands. After studying it eagerly for some minutes she handed it to Luna and began performing some charms on herself. First she let her hair grow so it flowed to her mid- back, darkened it so it became an almost black shade of brown, then she moved on to her eyes which she also charmed to be dark brown and her skin to be tanned nicely.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked Luna  
  
The blonde studied the photo and then her friend: "I think you should do something about the cold look in her eyes, yours still look too soft!" "Hmmm.. You're right! I'm supposed to have no mercy..." she then performed another spell on her eyes.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Perfect! You make me shudder!"  
  
Ginny grinned: "Then I should visit Snape!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione's Laboratory...  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was busy in her lab, preparing the mind potion. This was an invention of her own. It allowed those who drank from it to be in a constant telepathic communication which couldn't be traced even with the strongest of spells. To activate the communication you simply had to say some accorded code word in your mind (which in their case was simply "hey girls") and to deactivate it, the same ("bye girls"). This way, Ginny would be able to keep them informed without rising suspicions and to call for help if needed.  
  
When she was ready mixing the ingredients together she left the potion brewing as it would take another hour to be ready and left for the kitchen where a warm dinner was awaiting her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kitchen...  
  
When Hermione entered the kitchen the others were already waiting for her.  
  
"It is about time you came! I'm starving!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Hermione laughed: "You can't deny you're Ron's sister!"  
  
"Haha! Very funny!"  
  
"Ehhh girls, I don't want to interrupt you but.. Did someone tell the boys that the plan is developing as we wished?" Luna interrupted them.  
  
"Ermh.. No?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll do it when we are finished!" Hermione stated.  
  
"Fine, now you have everything arranged, make me the honour and taste my improved spaghetti bolognese!" Kevin announced placing a huge bowl full of delicious smelling spaghetti in front of them.  
  
"Darling, you know how to win a girls heart!" Ginny said smiling at him.  
  
"Do you want to know how you can win my heart love?", he asked seductively.  
  
"No, tell me" she asked with an equal tone of voice.  
  
"You can... wash the dishes afterwards!"  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at Kevin while everybody else laughed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^|*^*^*  
  
Draco's flat  
  
Draco had just finished his instant noodles (A/N: Single food!) when the phone rang.  
  
"That must be Hermione!" he thought while walking over to the phone.  
  
D.: "Hello, here Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hr.: "Hey Draco, here's Mione, I just wanted to tell you that we received a mail from one of Damon's co-workers, everything is going as planed!"  
  
D.: "Great! Do you have some time to talk?"  
  
Hr.: "Unfortunately no, I have to finish an important potion.. But what about meeting for lunch tomorrow, Ginny will want to be alone with Kevin before we start the thing."  
  
D.: "Sure, I'll pick you up at one o'clock."  
  
Hr.: "O.K., see you tomorrow, I love you!"  
  
D.: "I love you, too. Till tomorrow then!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione's lab.  
  
The three girls were standing in front of the kettle. The potion brewing inside was of a very bright yellow, it almost looked like liquid light and it was enough to lighten the otherwise dark room, as | |no lights were allowed for the spell on it and the drinking of the potion had to be done in complete darkness.  
  
After Hermione had stirred the potion once again, each girl put one of their hairs in it (it was necessary in order to create the bond between them). Then, while Hermione stirred again so the hairs would dissolve in the potion the girls chanted the spell.  
  
"Potion of mind, colour of light, allow us to stay connected. At the call of hey girls and our bond shan't be intercepted. Potion of mind, colour of light, the connection shall be dead. At the call of bye girls in our heads."  
  
When they had finished the incantation the potion shimmered even more brightly for a few seconds, blinding them. Then the light disappeared and it simply glowed intensely. Smiling satisfied with themselves, they parted the potion into three equal parts and drank them. Luckily it tasted really good.  
  
"Well, now we should test if it works properly, with this kind of potions you never know!" Hermione said.  
  
"O.K., I'll go upstairs." Luna said.  
  
"And I'll go to the kitchen!" (A/N: Guess who said that ^_^).  
  
"Good, I'll go into the office." A few seconds later Hermione started the connection (It needn't be said by the three at the same time, it was started when one of them said it).  
  
"Hey girls!" she thought and then "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Perfectly clear!" Ginny's voice sounded in her mind.  
  
"Same here!" Came Luna's reply.  
  
"Great! Then we are finished with the preparations and can enjoy our last evening together. Bye girls!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Next morning, Auror's office in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
The following morning was a noisy and crowded one at the Auror's office. Everybody wanted to talk to Harry, Ron and Draco to get to know something about the Angels. How they looked like, if they were nice or stuck up... things like those. The boys however stuck to their word and told nobody details. Well, except for Tonks.  
  
|"WHAT!" she screamed after Harry had revealed the Angels' identity in the privacy of his office. (A/N: Free your minds of perverted thoughts!)  
  
"Shhhhh!" Harry shushed her urgently.  
  
"Sorry!" she whispered and then she repeated her question, "You mean the girls, our girls are the Angels? If it wasn't you telling me, but another person I'd swear he was lying! Those calm, sweet girls are the Angels?.. Although, now that I think about it, they couldn't keep themselves from coming along on your adventures, even when they attended school.. Regarding that, it's not so strange.."  
  
"You're right! And, will you take the job as our contact person when needed?"  
  
"Of course! Now I'm looking forward to meet the girls today! We have so much to tell each other! I had the nightwatch, meaning I can go as soon as our boss arrives, then I'll immediately go to see them."  
  
Harry had to laugh about his older friend's obvious excitement: "Do that, they are happy about any help they can get, plus they were also looking forward to see you again!"  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud, booming voice: "POTTER, MALFOY, WEASLEY! INTO MY OFFICE, NOW!!!!"  
  
"O.K.," said Tonks, "That friendly invitaton for you was my ticket out of here, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Tonks!" Harry said when they parted at his office door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lunchtime, Harry and Luna...  
  
To privately celebrate her return (and in order to leave Ginny and Kevin alone), Harry had invited Luna over to his apartment to cook for her. They were eating his famous chicken with mashed potatoes and salad and talking about everything they had missed in each other's life's while Luna was in the U.S. with the others.  
  
"Now everything is alright again!" Harry sighed contently while they were sitting on the couch and he had Luna in his arms, "You three are back, Mione and Draco are together again."  
  
"And an evil psychopath wants to conquer the world!" Luna finished.  
  
"Well, perhaps not everything is alright." he admitted grinning.  
  
"Why not? If there wasn't any evil guy wanting to conquer or destroy the world I would be concerned. I mean, I wouldn't know what to think.. It would be too.. Awkward!"  
  
"Hmmm, I also wouldn't know what to think if there was no more criminality. Plus, if it was so I'd be out of work."  
  
"Let's not talk about work now honey."  
  
"Have you got something more pleasant in mind?" Harry asked his fianceé.  
  
"What about our wedding? After all, it'll be in June!"  
  
"That sounds a whole lot better than speaking about crazy would be dark evil overlords." (A/N: Me and Lucius, we love that term, dark evil overlord, don't ask why, we are strange).  
  
The two sat together discussing the details of the wedding until four o'clock when they went to the girl's house in order to see Ginny depart and wish her good luck.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lunchtime, Hermione and Draco  
  
The reunited couple sat on the terrace of Draco's favourite Italian restaurant. As he knew that Mione shared his liking for Italian food he had immediately thought of taking her there when they had fixed their date the day before.  
  
During most of the meal they didn't say a word, simply happy about being in each others company and looking into the other's eyes. Draco couldn't believe his luck, he had Hermione back, the only girl he had ever truely loved and it was as if they had never separated. That was the moment in which he swore to himself that he would do everything never to lose her again, he wouldn't ever act as foolishly as he had on their last schoolday, he would trust in their love as she had always done.  
  
When they were done with their lunch they went for a walk in the park. After the storm the day before the air was fresh and invited you to breath in deeply. The birds sang happy tunes welcoming the new as the two lovers walked arm in arm, Hermione with her head on Draco's shoulder, through the park, talking about their renewed relationship |and their hopes and plans for the future.  
  
At four o'clock, just like Harry and Luna, they apparated at the girls house.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lunchtime, Ginny and Kevin...  
  
When Ginny entered the kitchen after her shower she gasped. The room was completely dark except for the light shining from the candles on the table. In between them stood vases with roses form which a heavy scent emanated, perfuming (A/N: Does that word exist?) the whole room. She also noticed that her favourite food had been cooked and a CD of her favourite artist, Celine Dion, was playing. Suddenly she felt someones presence behind her and soon two arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Do you like it?" Kevin asked with his deep, pleasant voice.  
  
Ginny crooked her head to the side and looked upwards so she could see his dark green eyes: "It's wonderful, you really outdid yourself!" she said smiling lovingly at him.  
  
"Then let's sit down and enjoy our last hours together before we have to part for a long time."  
  
He then led her to the table and drew back her chair for her like a perfect gentleman before sitting down across from her. The two ate their meal encaptured in a pleasant conversation. After the dessert Kevin stood up, walked over to Ginny and offered her his hand to help her get up.  
  
To her pleasant surprise he led her to the centre of the room, pulled her towards him and started dancing like they had often done on their first dates, before their job took most of their time. Happy to do this once more she leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling contently to herself. Being in each other's arms the two got lost in the music completely forgetting everything around them.  
  
After their dance they moved over to the living room and sat down on the couch, Ginny sitting on Kevin's lap and leaning against his chest. There they talked, just like the other's had done, about their future plans.  
  
At four o'clock they decided to go to the office and await the others there.  
  
"When you come back darling we will talk about our wedding," Kevin said.  
  
"You can bet on that!" Ginny answered planting a feather light kiss on his lips, "But one thing I'll tell you, my dream wedding would be on October the 5th, the day of our first date."  
  
"Sounds like a wonderful idea," was the last thing he could say before they heard the elevator.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In "Heaven", the whole gang..  
  
Ron had been the last one to arrive, of course he had wanted to see his sister off. Tonks was also there, the girls had invited her after she had helped them unpack that morning and they had had the possibility to catch up, she was really excited about being a part of their plan and touched that they trusted her so much.  
  
Before Ginny stepped into the elevator she was fiercly hugged by Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Harry and Ron and received a reassuring handshake from Draco. Kevin was the last one to say goodbye to her. After hugging her as if he didn't want to let her go he kissed her passionately, both forgetting they had spectators. While the women and Harry grinned and Draco smirked in amusement, Ron was practically fuming but didn't say anything, afraid of making a fool of himself and parting from his sister in the middle of an argument, that could disturb her concentration and she would be in an even greater danger than she was anyway.  
  
With a last glance on those she loved Ginny stepped into the fireplace, took a deep breath a shouted clearly: "Obscuritas Manor floo room!" only to disappear with a hiss of the flames.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Obscuritas manor floo room..  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes she found herself standing in a huge chimney carved of black stone, she was in her destination.  
  
"I wonder what awaits me here.." she thought. Suddenly a voice broke her out of her reverie.  
  
"Welcome in Obscuritas Manor Miss Bonetti!"  
  
Following the source of the voice she stepped out of the fireplace and turned left coming face to face with three smugly grinning man.  
  
"Oh joy!" she thought.  
  
A/N.: O.K., O.K., I know, this was cliffy again and I had promised not to end this chapter with a cliffhanger, at least this one is not so bad. *grins evilly* but I didn't solve last chapter's cliffhanger either! I'm so evil muahahaha! Who knows? Perhaps I'll solve it in the| |next chap..  
  
Voldi: "Why am I not in this fic?"  
  
Me: " V_ Voldi? What are you doing here?"  
  
Voldi: "Don't call me that! I'm here because I want to know why I'm not in this fic."  
  
Me *annoyed*: "O.K., O.K... Voldemort.. you're not in this fic cause you are. well.. dead!"  
  
Voldi: "What? Dead? Me? I'm not supposed to be dead! I even put that spell on me!"  
  
Me: "Well, you are dead! You're a ghost! If you don't believe me, look into that mirror, you will see no reflection."  
  
Voldi *looks into mirror*: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Me *grins evilly*: "Yes! I'm sorry Voldi, but it's the truth!"  
  
Voldi: "I told you not to call me that! Now you shall see what you get when you mess with me! *takes out wand* Avada Ked.."  
  
Me *pissed off*: "Shut up Snake Boy! I'm the author, I call you what I want and if you try to curse me I'll write a fic in which you make such a great fool of yourself that the whole world, both magical and muggle, will laugh at you. You know I can do that, I wrote you are dead and now you are so.."  
  
Voldi: "How dare you, you."  
  
Me *fixes him with ice cold death glare*  
  
Voldi *intimidated*: "O.K., O.K., whatever you say!"  
  
Me *superior smile*: "That's way better! Now I'll answer the reviews!"  
  
Answers to your reviews:  
  
Lucius Sikilmituile: I don't know if I could arrange a date between you and Lucifer.. I can ask him, but I don't guarantee for anything plus, at the end of this fic he'll probably be dead.. Anyway, thanks for revewing and for not killing me ^_^  
  
Eliza Evenstar: Well, last chapter's suspense is still there.. And will be for some time! As to your question concerning Lucius and Lucifer: Lucius Sikilmituile is my the best friend of my pseudo-co-author and me, due to some technical problems on my side which I explained in my author's notes, she is the one who uploads the story on ff.net. Btw, I'm really, really flattered about your review, I feel so honoured! Thanks a lot! ^_^ (Sorry that this chapter wasn't that good, at least the final author's note was funny!).  
  
Sakurayui01: Thanks for your review! I share your opinion, Umbridge should pay (The thing with the centaurs wasn't enough). Perhaps I should hide a casette recorder in her house and the use a remote control to start it. Of course it would play a casette with the noise of horse hooves clicking *laughs evilly*. What do you think? Good plan? I still have to think of something to make Lestrange suffer, that will be more difficult (she can bare many things if she was able to kill her own cousin!). Before I forget, I love the nicknames for those two bitches. Good work!  
  
Person who forgot to write his/her name: Thanks for your review. Believe me, you are making sense! I mean, as I already said, my best friend always loves the movie's bad guys so I'm accustomed to that. The fighting will come in later chapters, I think there will be some in the second from now. About who is going to pay.. It will be revealed in the same chapter I guess! Thanks for your review and adding me to your favourites list! 


	7. BEING UNDERCOVER AMONG PERVERTS CAN BE F...

Disclaimer:  
  
Voldi *singing*: "Winterbreath and Firegoddess don't own Harry Potter or any of the others, only her OCs, nananana, nananana."  
  
A/N.: As you can see Voldi is, unfortunately, still here!"  
  
Voldi: "Hey! I heard that!"  
  
Me *sarcastically*: "No, really?"  
  
Voldi: "Hmpf!"  
  
Me: "Why are you here anyway, isn't there another person you can bother?"  
  
Voldi: "I want to know how Lucifer is fairing, after all he was sorta my pupil!"  
  
Me *sighing*: "O.K., O.K., just sit down quietly and let me write, will you?"  
  
Voldi *grinning happyly*: "Yes! Thank you" *wants to hug me*  
  
Me *shivering at the sight of seeing him smile happyly and the thought of him hugging me*: "Erm, it's all right, you don't have to hug me. Now on with the fic!"  
  
Voldi: "You forgot the dedication!"  
  
Me: "Whopsi! Do YOU want to do it?"  
  
Vodi: "Sure! Winterbreath and Firegoddess dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed. I'm too lazy to say who it was."  
  
Me *looks at him darkly*: "Before we start I'd like to apologise that it took me long to update again. I had a pretty bad cold and afterwards I went to Germany to visit some relatives. I hope you are not too angry with me *makes puppy dog eyes* Oh! And reviews are answered like always at the end of the chapter!"   
  
Chapter 7: BEING UNDERCOVER AMONG PERVERTS CAN BE FUN (guy bashing, yahooooo!!!)  
  
What happened last...  
  
Obscuritas Manor floo room..  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes she found herself standing in a huge chimney carved of black stone, she was in her destination.  
  
"I wonder what awaits me here.." she thought. Suddenly a voice broke her out of her reverie.  
  
"Welcome in Obscuritas Manor Miss Bonetti!"  
  
Following the source of the voice she stepped out of the fireplace and turned left coming face to face with three smugly grinning man.  
  
"Oh joy!" she thought.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Please follow us Miss Bonetti, we will lead you to Mr Damons office!" the man continued.  
  
"Thank you," the now brunette answered dryly.  
  
When they were about to pass the door leading into a dark corridor the very same man motioned her to go first, apparently in a gentleman like act.  
  
"Why don't I like this a bit?" Ginny thought while stepping forward.  
  
She should get her answer immediately. As soon as she had passed him she felt the guys hand on her butt. Quiqly she turned around and rammed her knee into that zone where the sun doesn't shine, catching him completely by surprise. Then she grabbed hold of his arm and spinning around again she flung him over her shoulder and onto the floor, next lifting her left leg so that the (extremely thin, two inches long) heel of her boot was not even an inch apart from his throat while he was lying on the floor, whining and moaning in pain. (A/N: "Muahahahahaha! He deserved it!")  
  
"Never, ever do that again if you want to keep your masculinity intact!" she growled dangerously, "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Y_ Yes," the man stuttered, his eyes wide with fear. Meanwhile his colleagues where laughing their heads of but soon found Ginny sending them a death glare.  
  
"Do you find this funny in any way?" she asked threateningly.  
  
This brought them to stop instantly and had them shaking their heads vigorously instead.  
  
(Voldi: "Weaklings!"  
  
Me *sends him death glare* "What did you say?"  
  
Voli *shivering*: " Ehhhmmm..The wheels of the bus go round and round..?"  
  
Me *sweatdrops*)  
  
Now that everything was according to her satisfaction Ginny retrieved her leg from where it was hovering above the perverted guard (who let out a breath of relieve now that no pointed high heel threatened to pierce his throat anymore) and ordered the three men to bring her to Lucifer Damon. She had been following them for some time now along the corridors of the manor, taking in its.. erm... beauty. She noticed water dripping from the walls, bugs crawling on the floor and a heavy smell of rotten whatever (she didn't really want to know what it was) and figured they were in the dungeons as there weren't any windows to be seen and everything around her was pitch black except for those places illuminated by the dim light of the torches the men were carrying.  
  
"Nice!" she thought scrunching her nose.  
  
Next they were climbing a winding staircase with slippy steps and Ginny thanked god for the balance she had gained during her karate training, else the high heels would have been her death on those stairs. When they were on top of the staircase The man who had groped her opened a big wooden door and the three blew out their torches. They stepped now into a broad corridor laid out with a blood red carpet, old dusty paintings decorating the walls. Most of them were empty, thought you could clearly see that there had been persons portraited in them once.  
  
"No wonder they left," Ginny thought, " If I lived in a place like this I would have run away a long time ago. or at least I'd have gotten a professional to redecorate it!"  
  
Between the paintings there were huge windows with blood red, heavy curtains.  
  
"Cute!" she thought sarcastically, "Black walls, blood red curtains and carpet.. Where am I? Dracula's Castle?.. Hehe, that pervert is still walking funnyly, I didn't know I had kicked him so hard"  
  
Soon they were standing in front of a large, carved wooden door which marked the end of the corridor.  
  
"Here we are," one of the two who had laughed at his colleague said while the groper knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is there?" asked a dripping cold voice form the inside.  
  
"Here's Mathews, sir. I bring Miss Bonetti!"  
  
"Very well, come in then," the other person snarled.  
  
Mathews opened the door and motioned Ginny to go first again. With a warning glance at him she passed and entered the room closely followed by the others.  
  
"Welcome Miss Bonetti, I am Lucifer Damon. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Ginny bowed, happy he couldn't see the mocking _expression which was on her mind when she answered: "The pleasure is all mine!"  
  
'About as much pleasure as putting your arm into a bin full of scorpions, worms and other similar creatures,' she thought.  
  
Then she shifted her gaze to get a closer look at the man in front of her. He was tall, she could see that even if he was sitting in a chair. His black hair went down till under his shoulders and his features were aristocratic and handsome. But the most amazing thing about him were his eyes, they were deep blue and held a violet shimmer in them, they would have been beautiful if they weren't cold and full of anger and hate.  
  
Suddenly his eyes shifted to Mathews.  
  
"Why are you fidgeting so much, and why that pained face?" he demanded harshly.  
  
Ginny cackled evilly: "Oh, it's nothing! He just got himself a major case of groping pervert's disease!"  
  
Damon smirked in understanding: "I see.. Well you three, you are dismissed, get your lazy asses back to work before I have to curse you. I'll have many thing to talk about with Miss Bonetti."  
  
Mathews and the other two bowed and left the room, leaving Ginny and Lucifer alone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile in Mystic Alley Nr 3...  
  
Kevin had retreated to his room like he always did when Ginny was on such a mission. Even if he didn't say it out loud or admitted it to himself, he was preoccupied about her safety although he knew what she was capable of. He was always afraid of her cover being blowed up, afraid of losing her, his only love, the light in his life..  
  
(A/N: "Ahhh yes, young love!"  
  
Kevin apparates in the room: "You are only jealous cause you have no boyfriend, ,neither you nor Firegoddess!"  
  
Me *gets teary eyed*: "I'm a loseeeeer"  
  
Voldi *gives Kevin thumbs up*: "Way to go guy!").  
  
Luna and Harry as well as Draco and Hermione sat in the living room cuddled in each others arms (their respective partner's that is.) and were wondering how Ginny was fairing. Ron had left for yet another date with Lavender having to endure the other's teasing about when he was going to propose to her, a very delicate question which always left Ron with a nice, crimson coloured face.  
  
"She's probably talking to Lucifer right now," Hermione mused.  
  
Luna smiled and nodded: "The only thing we can do is wait, she promised to contact us as soon as she was done with him."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back to Obscuritas Manor..  
  
"Well Miss Bonetti, I'm glad to have you here, especially as I already got to see some results of your skills." he grinned remembering the pained _expression on Mathews' face.  
  
Ginny put on her best evil grin, which was pretty scary, mind you, and answered: "Thank you Mr. Damon, the honour is on my side. I always wanted to work together with a man of your capacity and reputation. I'm sure everything will go well."  
  
"Oh, it surely will, I'll take care of that.. Anyway, what do you know exactly about my newest plan?"  
  
"Well, I know that the Scroll of Evil is in your possession and so it's easy to guess what your going to do. take over the world."  
  
"Very true Miss Bonetti, but that's not everything. I'm also out for personal revenge. You see, my wife was murdered during one of our missions which was intercepted by a famous trio of fighters. One of them was the one who killed her and now is going to pay" he finished with a hiss.  
  
"A famous group of fighters? Who was it?" she asked innocently although she knew exactly.  
  
Lucifer smiled: "I'm not going to tell you all my secrets right now Miss Bonetti, perhaps sometime later. Now moving to the Scroll of Evil issue, the ceremony will be held next week, on Thursday to be more accurate. Till then our main mission is to protect the scroll from people wanting to steal it. In other words the Auror top trio and Albus' Angels who both got in the way of my plans far to often for my liking."  
  
"Lara" huffed in disdain: "Yeah, we had some problems with both of them, too! I'm happy that, after the scroll's power is unleashed, they will be anihilated."  
  
Lucifer flashed her a sinister smile: "I see we pretty much think alike Miss Bonetti, I actually find myself looking forward to working with you. Now I think we should rest. I'll call Jackson, my second man and so you can meet him and then he can escort you to your chamber."  
  
Ginny bowed her head and smiled back: "Thank you Mr Damon, I'm actually pretty tired."  
  
Throwing a bit of floo powder into the fire which was burning in a chimney located in the wall to his right (the window was to the left) he called for Jackson's office and asked him to come over. Some minutes later a knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Come in Jackson!" Lucifer Damon called out in his usual cold voice.  
  
Ginny turned towards the door and saw a blond man with an ugly scar across his left cheek enter the room. "Miss Bonetti, allow me to introduce you to Mr Jackson Hunter, Jackson this is Lara Bonetti" the two of them shook hand smiling coldly at each other.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hunter said in a business like tone.  
  
"Same with me." Ginny answered with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"Well then, I've got some affairs to take care of, Jackson would you please show Miss Bonetti to her room?" Damon asked his old friend.  
  
The scar faced man nodded: "Sure Lucifer. Please follow me Miss Bonetti."  
  
Ginny turned to Lucifer: "I'll see you later Mr Damon."  
  
Lucifer nodded and the two left the room. Soon they were silently walking along the manor's dark corridors, Ginny a few steps behind Jackson. Some corridors and a flight of stairs later they arrived in front of a door.  
  
"This will be your quarters," Jackson said taking out a key and handing it to Ginny, "Dinner will be served in the dining room at 8.30 pm, someone will come and pick you up five minutes earlier. I have to go now, have a good rest."  
  
Without waiting for an answer he turned around leaving her behind. Ginny scowled at his back and opened the room with her key. As she entered she felt even more like in a horror movie. Only a dim light illuminated the room due to a huge tree growing right in front of the window, it's thin, skeleton like branches swaying in the wind and casting oddly shaped shadows on the walls. Old pieces of furniture were scattered around the room, A huge four poster bed stood in the middle, it's dark blue see through curtains closed. She had a feeling that it had been a log time since someone last lived between these walls and she felt a shiver down her spine.  
  
"I guess I'll just contact the girls now" she thought, "Hello girls!"  
  
"Hey Gin!" came the immediate and unison answer.  
  
"So tell us, how is it there?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"This place is like bloody Dracula's castle!" Ginny exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"Which one, the movie's or the real one?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, cause I found Vlad to actually have some taste for interior décor and I thought you liked his house, too." Hermione added.  
  
"Well, I mean the one of the movie, you can also take Frankenstein's castle for all I care! The thing is, this place gives me the creeps and if that wasn't enough I already got groped!"  
  
"Oh boy, I'm pittying the guy who did that. Bet he's suffering from groping perverts disease right now?" Luna threw in, her evil grin evident in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, being undercover among perverts can be fun!" Ginny agreed.  
  
"That's if you enjoy guy bashing as much as you do!" Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh, come on Mione, as if you didn't enjoy kicking some ass!" The three girls laughed, Luna and Hermione also out loud leaving Harry and Draco feeling left aside.  
  
"O.K., back to the business," Ginny said when they had recovered, "I didn't really find out very much till now, only what we already knew. Oh, and it seems Lucifer is also out for revenge for the death of his wife.."  
  
"Ow." Hermione moaned weakly.  
  
"Yeah." Luna agreed.  
  
"Well, better tell the boys now, I'll just lay down for a while and then get a shower, at least this creepy room has an en suite bathroom! Bye girls"  
  
The connection broke and Luna and Hermione directed their gaze towards the boys who were already eyeing them expectantly.  
  
"And?" Draco asked when he noticed the girls seemed reluctant about sharing the news with him.  
  
The two looked uncertainly at each other but it was Luna who finally spoke.  
  
"It seems that there is more to this whole thing than just Lucifer wanting to take over the world," she said with a sigh retelling the conversation to the boys. What they heard left them pensive.  
  
"So he wants revenge." Harry whispered.  
  
Luna nodded: "I'm afraid so!"  
  
Suddenly Hermione stood up, determination written clearly on her face: "Well there's nothing we can do now until we know how exactly he wants to avenge his wife's death. I for my part am going to break the news to Kevin, be back in a few minutes!"  
  
With that she left the room, leaving the other three behind.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Obscuritas Manor, dinner time...   
  
In the meantime Ginny had changed into burgundy red dress robes because she guessed that dinner was a formal thing at Obscuritas Manor. She had just finished applying some discrete make up after pinning her hair up elegantly when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Must be my escort to the dining room," she mumbled to herself and went to open the door. Outside stood a man whose eyes shone with lust when he saw her, looking her up and down. As soon as his gaze met hers she gave him the Angel's patented physical harm promising, ice-cold death glare. Her personal one held more Physical harm promise, Luna's held more ice-coldness and Hermione's held more death. but there were only subtle differences, the fact is, it worked, the man looked hastily away, seeming extremely interested in the tapestry hanging on the wall while he tried to conceal the fright in his eyes. Ginny grinned evilly, he had no doubt heard what had happened to his companion and thought it to be an overreaction. Most men didn't believe women could intimidate them until they met the Angels. or got married that is! (A/N: ^_^)  
  
She followed the man who introduced himself as David Burke through a mass of corridors and staircases and thanked her good memory for it would allow her to find her way back after dinner and to the dining hall next time. She didn't like to depend on others.  
  
Soon they reached the dining hall which could only be described as pompous. I was doubtless the centre of the house and its owners had done everything to show their wealth and power in it. Big crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling which was decorated with paintings, tapestry in rich golden and red tones decorated the walls, thick velvet curtains kept the night breeze from getting into the room and a huge marvel chimney took half of the back wall. Above it a portrait of Lucifer's wife hung, it had her size in real life and it was framed with carved gold. On each side of the fireplace there was an armour, one carrying an axe, the other one a spear, both had the Damon family's crest printed on their chest, a crossed, silver coloured sword and spear behind a blood red, fire breathing dragon with extended wings all on black ground.  
  
Ginny greeted Lucifer and was introduced to his closest co-workers who were all sitting there and soon the house elves brought the entry in. The red head aknowledged the extreme unfriendliness with which the men treated the small magical creatures and frowned inwardly, she had never been a member of S.P.E.W., but this was going too far. She thanked god that Hermione wasn't the one doing this job cause she would have surely blown up her cover going on a bout elvish rights (she still hadn't given it up). Well, if anything went according to plan these elves would be free soon.  
  
"They'll surely be able to get work at Hogwarts," Ginny mused, "Wait, I'm going off the topic, I'm here to cross Damon's plans, not on a house elf liberation mission! I definetly spent too much time with Hermione."  
  
Dinner went by quietly and soon she, Lucifer and Jackson Hunter had retired into Lucifer's office in order to discuss some matters over a brandy. Before he poured their drinks in though, Damon called a man by the name of Quentin Albury through the interior floo net and told him to come to his office for he had a task for him which should be fulfilled the next day.  
  
They hadn't even started their conversation when there was a knock on the door and a handsome but nevertheless dangerous looking man entered the room.  
  
"Ahh, Quentin, meet miss Bonetti. Miss Bonetti, this is Quentin Albury, he should have been there at dinner, but he prefers eating with his men, he is the chief of my. obstacle removing group," he finished with a meaningful grin.  
  
Ginny eyed Quentin, he was tall and blond with dark brown eyes and a charming, yet false smile which you could see if you looked closer and had met false friendlyness before. Ginny guessed that his smile had been the downfall of many women who didn't know better and realized once more how important a good judgement of people was in life.  
  
"It's nice to meet you miss Bonetti, you're already pretty known in here since you arrived. I heard you put Mathews into his place, it was about time someone did it!"  
  
Ginny smiled and shook his hand although she noticed he was trying to flatter her, probably hoping he would get into her bed that way, she could read it in his eyes as he couldn't quiet conceal the lust flackering in them, she also noticed he was constantly racking her body with his eyes when he thought she couldn't see it.  
  
"Well Quentin, I asked you here to show you this," Lucifer said beckoning the other man over to him and showing him a photo he had taken out of an envelope,  
  
"Please, take care that this obstacle is removed. I'll make you a copy so you can show it to your man, but I'd rather keep the photo. Replicatus!" Immediately another photo appeared in Lucifer's hand and he handed it over to Albury who took it and promised he'd have taken care of it before dusk the next day before wishing a good nights rest, throwing a smug grin at Ginny, and leaving the room. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to see the photo as the men had been standing too far away and she only had seen the photo's back. It would have been too suspicious if she had asked to take a look at the photos, so she decided to come back later in the night, when nobody would see her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile, Mystic Alley Nr 3  
  
Hermione had already told Kevin everything about their conversation with Ginny and now they were all sitting together in the living room discussing the latest events.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see how exactly he wants to take revenge," Draco mused.  
  
"Yeah, but Ginny will find out soon, knowing her, most probably tonight!" Luna answered.  
  
"Let's stop this gloomy talk, I'm beginning to feel depressed. When the time comes, we'll deal with whatever we have to face, now let's just change topic. Girls, did we hear right when we thought you said you had been in Dracula's castle?" Harry interrupted their former conversation.  
  
Hermione nodded grinning, "Yes, you heard right. He helped us in a case where we were fighting against a vampire terrorists gang. Ironically enough, though vampire stories started with him he's a very nice guy."  
  
"The perfect gentleman!" Luna agreed, "He also taught us the basics of swordsfighting while we stayed at his place."  
  
"And he had a great sense of humour, I remember us laughing pretty often during our conversations with him." Kevin added.  
  
For the next hour before saying goodbye to each other and retire for the night Kevin and the girls told Harry and Draco everything about their adventure with Vlad and of course about the Mississippi mission the guys had wanted to hear about. Both were send into fits of laughter when they heard how exactly the girls had ended up in the water.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Two o'clock in the morning, Obscuritas Manor  
  
It was pitch black outside, except for the dim light the stars and the grownig moon provided when Ginny noiselessly slid from her warm and comfy bed and into her special cat-suit which was made of the same material as invisibility clothes. Thanks to Hermione it had been additionaly charmed into allowing the her to go through walls, a spell which the clever which had invented after their first misssion where it would have come in handy. Thanks to this she wouldn't need to open doors which cause a great amount of noise, especially in old manors like this. Nevertheless she cast a silencium spell on herslef, it was an improved version which would make her every move soundless. When she was ready she left her room and crept towards Lucifer's office, careful not to bump into any of the guards who were patroling the corridors. When she had finally reached her destination and entered said office she let out a small sigh of relieve and whispered another silencium spell to shield out any sound she would surely make inside the boureau from the corridors. She had engraved in her memory were Damon had put the photos, so thankfully she wouldn't have to search for a very long time. "Lara" went straight to Lucifer's desk and opened the drawer registred in her memory and was soon holding the brown envelope in her hands. Suddenly a strange sense of foreboding overcame her and, feeling anxious she opened it, taking the two photos out. The one on the top showed her and her friends sitting in a café. "So that's why we were being followed!" she thought. Then Ginny noticed that her fingers were feeling something strange on the photo below, it was like a scratch, like it had been torn. Putting away the photo of the group she looked at the other one. and gasped.   
  
A/N:  
  
Me: "Well, that was the seventh chapter!"  
  
Kevin: "I loved the part where my Ginny beats that guy's ass!"  
  
Voldi: "Those were weak." *stops when he sees Winterbreath's threatening glance*  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Pansy walks in.  
  
Pansy *cheerfuly*: "Hello Everybody!"  
  
Me: "Hey Pansy! How come you came?"  
  
Pansy: "I just wanted to see Ginny beat guys up like you told Mione and me in the Love Conspiracy author's note."  
  
Me: "Seems like that is everybody's favourite part."  
  
Voldi: "Wait a minute Parkinson, did you just say 'Mione'?"  
  
Pansy: "Umh.. Yeah! She's my best friend after all!"  
  
Voldi *laughing*: "Your best friend, that's hilarious! A whiny brat and a mudblood are best friends!"  
  
Pansy *pissed off*: "Would you please stop that!"  
  
Voldi *still laughing*: "She wants to threaten me!"  
  
Kevin *noticing Pansy's murderous look*: "Ehh. Voldi, I would do what she says!"  
  
Voldi *in baby voice*: "If I don't what will she do, bore me to death?"  
  
Pansy *really pissed off*: "That's enough!" *a mallet appears in her hand out of thin air and she hits him into the orbit*  
  
Kevin *awed*: "Wow! How did you do that? You didn't even use a wand to make the mallet appear!"  
  
Pansy *grinning with satisfaction*: "That's something I learned from watching anime and reading manga!"  
  
Kevin: "Cool!"  
  
Me: "And then they say it's good for nothing!"  
  
Voldi: "Falling back down to earth*: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" *THUD!!!!*  
  
Me *grinning mischievously*: "Hey Voldi! How was your orbiting?"  
  
Voldi *mumbles something incoherent and then turns to Pansy*: "Hey you, that hurt great deal!"  
  
Pansy *rolls eyes*: "Stop being such a baby. Why don't you sue me! Oh, I forgot, you are dead.." *grins evilly*  
  
Voldi *whiny*: "Winterbreeeeaaaath!!!!"  
  
Me: "She's right! Go complain to someone else!"  
  
Voldi *looks hopefully at Kevin*  
  
Kevin *shakes his head*  
  
Voldi *crying*: "Nobody loves meeee! Grindewaaaaaald!" *disapparates*  
  
Pansy *sighing with relieve*: "Thank god he's gone! Now I can read this story in peace."  
  
Me: "Great! Meanwhile I'll review and then I'll meet you in the author's note of the seventh chapter of Love Conspiracy."  
  
Pansy *nods*: "K., see ya!"  
  
Kevin *to Winterbreath*: "Do you want me to help you? So I can kill time till Ginny comes back to me!"  
  
Me: "How sweet! Of course you can help me! Here goes!"  
  
Answers to your reviews:  
  
Firehottie: First of all, thanks for your review, I'm always happy about new reviewers. Well here was the seventh chapter, I hope you like it. Keep on reading please!  
  
Jessica Black 5: Well, the sixth chapter was reposted and isn't so cramped anymore, I don't know what happened there. Thanks for reviewing again, I kinda missed your review in the fifth chapter, I hope your holidays were nice though, mine certainly were!  
  
Queen Cari: I know that Luna is pretty OOC, but well I can't help it. In such a fic it's difficult to let her be herself. As to the sequel thing, I'll probably write one although I don't know when cause I have no idea what about (On the contrary to Love Conspiracy where the idea for the sequel was there before the idea for the story itself! It was a kind of Prologue now I'll be using as Epilogue and start for the sequel). I think this time I didn't take sooo long to update, so please don't AK me! *makes puppy dog eyes*  
  
ProwlingKitKat: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like the fic. I hope I updated fast enough for your liking. I already started the next chapter for Love Conspiracy, too. It should come out next week. Keep on reading both stories please!  
  
Important final announcement (by Kevin): This will most probably be Winterbreath's last chapter before someday in January. She'll be going on holiday to south Spain (Málaga) on December the 25th and stay there till January 7th. Before she goes she still has to update her other story, do some more Christmas shopping and meet her friends (some of whom she hasn't seen for months cause they are studying in Germany) to see Lord of the Rings: The return of the King. So you do the maths about the chances to get another chapter done before she leaves!  
  
Me: "Yeah, sorry about that! I hope you can forgive me!" *makes puppy dog eyes* "Before I forget, Merry Christmas from the whole Albus' Angels crew!"  
  
Little note from Lucius Sikilmituile (who is responsible for posting this): Please don't kill me, pleasedon'tkillme, pleasedon'tkillme! *desperated* I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but everytime I went into my e-mail account there were so many updatenotices, I never realased Winterbreaths mail at all. I promise, next time I'll post it sooner. *on her knees infront of all readers* SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. ON THE REVENGE TRIP

Dilaimer: I own everything, muahahahaha!!!!! Dementor appears in room and hovers dangerously over her OK, OK, J.K. Rowlings owns everything, at least almost, I still own my OCs and the plot, what an accomplishment!

AN/: Me: "By the way, Voldie is here again!"

Kevin: "Yeah, I don't know why though...."

Me: "Let's just ask him.... looks around for Voldie There he is! In that dark corner, cradling a package of... chocolate chip cookies????"

Voldie: "They are mine! Only mine! My precioussssss...."

Kevin sweatdrops: "OOOOOOK, no more Lord of the Rings for him!"

Me: "Hey Voldie!"

No reaction

Me: "HEY VOLDIE!!!!"

Voldie startled: "Huh? What?"

Me: "What are you doing here? I thought you were upset and sulking somewhere...."

Voldie: "I'm hiding!"

Kevin: "Hiding? Who from?"

Voldie: "I'll tell you after the chapter!"

Me: "Well then, let's get it over with!"

This chapter is dedicated to **Jessica-Black 5** who has been supporting me with her reviews from the start. Thanks a lot for caring!

Chapter 8: ON THE REVENGE TRIP

What happened last chapter:

Suddenly a strange sense of foreboding overcame her and, feeling anxious she opened it, taking the two photos out. The one on the top showed her and her friends sitting in a café. "So that's why we were being followed!" she thought. Then Ginny noticed that her fingers were feeling something strange on the photo below, it was like a scratch, like it had been torn. Putting away the photo of the group she looked at the other one. and gasped.

Hermione was walking home from her date with Draco that evening. They had wanted to forget their work for a few hours and had first gone to the movies in muggle London and afterwards had apparated from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade, in order to have dinner at "Merlin's Tavern", a very popular wizard's restaurant.

After such a nice evening, the young woman had decided not to apparate or floo, but instead to seize the opportunity to take a night time stroll and enjoy the calmness of the night. The restaurant was only a few streets away from their house anyway.

Everything was quiet as she was slowly walking down "Ravenclaw Ride" and turned the corner into "Shadow Lane". Suddenly she sensed movement behind her, she was being attached by at least five persons hiding in the shadows, crouching behind the bushes in the front lanes of the houses. Her instinct told her she was in danger, but she also knew it was best not to run and show the she was aware of their presence, that might lead them to attack her. Instead she chose to mentally contact the others and tell them about it.

Before she could do anything though, the men came out of their hiding places and she found herself surrounded by seven men who se faces showed no mercy, they really looked like brutal killers who would never question their job, they merely followed the orders of those who paid best. As son as they had formed a circle around her they began to close in, their wands drawn and pointing at her. Hermione, despite a strong feeling of foreboding in her stomach, smirked.

"Hey guys, nice night for a stroll, isn't it?"

"Shut up mudblood, our boss wants you dead, so you'll die!" one of them snapped

"Nice line, did you come up with it all by yourself or did you copy it from some action movie?"

The man looked at her angrily, but another one only laughed evilly: "Let her make fun of you Lester, it's the last thing she'll do anyway."

"It is?" Hermione asked, surprise clearly audible in her voice, "And who told you I'd let you kill me just like that?"

"My personal Seer." the man answered amused.

Hermione huffed: "Well, I have to tell you that I don't believe in Divination, I even skipped it at school. The teacher predicted my best friends death for every year and he is still alive.... so I don't see why it shouldn't be the same with me."

"Good point, but we are seven and you are alone."

"I know, isn't that unfair towards you?"

"You're pretty sure of yourself missy!"

"Modesty is of no help in life!"

"It would certainly not help you now...but nether does over confidence! Enough of talking, let's get this done. Guys, attack her!"

Two of the men launched themselves on Hermione, but she easily dodged their attack by throwing one over her shoulder and kicking the other one in the stomach to then toss him to the side. When finished she turned to the man she had previously been speaking to and who was obviously their leader, raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if questioning him if that was all his men were capable of doing.

"I see you have no problem escaping physical attacks... but how is it with magic?" he asked smirking.

Immediately three of the others threw different curses at her and Hermione quickly used a shield charm which had been improved by the Angels in many training and experimenting sessions, it even repelled a Crucicatus.

"Well, now it's my turn!" she said, smirking when a stunning spell one of the man had used was reflected by her shield charm and hit him square in the chest. "Stupefy! Immobili! () Stupefy!" she shouted and immediately three more man were "down", two stunned and one rooted to his place, she had used a freezing charm on him, another invention of the Angels. Adding the man she had thrown over her shoulder previously (he had been knocked out by the impact with the floor)five men were now incapable of fighting with her, still their leader seemed unimpressed.

"Well, seems like there's only one way to get rid of you... I'd have rather done it with my own hands... but well.... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green light shot out of the tip of his wand and Hermione's eyes widened as it shot directly towards her....

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna woke up with a start and leaned her forehead on her right hand. It had only been a dream, thank God. But, on the other hand, it had been an extremely realistic dream, which meant it might be a premonition, she had already had a few in the past and, taking their current situation into consideration, it probably was one. Taking a quick decision she jumped out of bed, walked out of her room and went into Hermione's, shaking her gently.

"Mione!" she whispered, "Mione, wake up, there's something I've got to tell you!"

"Huh? What?" a very sleepy Mione asked.

"I think I just had a premonitory dream!"

"Really?" the brown haired woman asked now fully awake, "Coming from you I believe it! So, what was it about."

"I dreamed some killers attacked you, you fought them off well, but then their leader Avada'd you."

"I wouldn't wonder if Lucifer tried to kill me, it would be the perfect revenge...."

"We should ask Ginny to investigate on the mat..."

"Hey girls!" Ginny's voice sounded frantically in their heads.

"Hey Gin, good thing you come by, there's something we want you to do!"

"No time for that now, I've got important information. I know now how Damon wants to get his revenge on Draco for killing his wife, he's gonna do the same thing to him, he wants to kill you Hermione!"

"We already thought that!" Luna said matter of factly.

"Really? How?"

"I had a dream, actually we wanted you to check on that.... seems like you bet us on this one."

"The important thing is now that you tell Draco and Harry. Hermione, don't go anywhere alone, hear me?"

"Don't worry Gin, I don't intend on letting myself get killed."

"That's good to know!" the redhead joked, "Well, I gotta go now, I'd like to get some sleep, it would be suspicious if I was very tired tomorrow morning."

"Bye Ginny!"

"Yeah, Bye!"

"Bye girls!"

Without wasting any time, Luna and Hermione hurried over to the chimney in the secret chamber and flooed over to Draco's.....

Malfoy's Manor,_ very_ early in the morning, _damned_ early to be precise.....

The two young women stepped out of the chimney, directly into the manor's library, the only place connected to the floo network in the whole building (Merlin knows why...). As Hermione was the only one who knew how the rooms were distribued in there she led the way to Draco's bedroom. The two walked silently down the corridor, just like they had learned to do in Auror training, not wanting to wake the whole house (Narcissa and the House Elves (Lucius had died during the Ring...eh, Dark War)). Once in the young man's chambers they tiptoed to his bedside, Hermione bent over him and whispered something in his ear. Instead of waking up he reached his arms up, grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed while mumbling her name. While Mione looked pretty embarrassed because of the situation, Luna smiled dreamily.

"Hey, be happy he said your name and not that of another girl!" she whispered.

"Hahaha, very funny Luna! I think I'll have to try the Sleeping Beauty method...." with that she freed herself from his arms and kissed him softly on the lips and, really, two seconds later he stretched and slowly opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly to get the sleep out of them.

"Hey love!" Hermione greeted him.

"Hey!" he answered giving her a kiss, "Did you come to...spent some time with me?" he asked suggestively.

Hermione slapped him playfully on the chest: "Don't be such a pervert!"

"Pervert? Since when is that perverted? You didn't seem to think that yesterday...." he asked innocently.

"I think..." Luna said, "She means that she isn't somebody who likes to have audience... neither am I. I didn't know you where though!"

"Luna! You're also here?"

Hermione grinned: "And you want to be a top Auror? You should stop to think constantly about sex and pay more attention to what's going on around you!"

"Hey! I'm a guy after all!" he exclaimed defensively, "Well, I guess if the two of you are here it has got something to do with work. Any news from Ginny?"

"Uhm, actually yes, there are.... we now know what exactly Damon wants to do to get his vengeance on you," Luna said hesitantly, she hadn't thought about how he would react, after all, he and Hermione had just got together again, he might not take a death threat lightly....

"And? What is it? Kill me?"

"Not exactly...." Hermione shook her head, "Kill me would be more like it."

"What? The fuing bastard! I'll kill him!" the blond man shouted jumping out of bed.

"Calm down Draco!" Hermione eased, "I'm still alive and I have the full intention of staying that way. We'll go on with the whole thing as planned, I just won't go out alone."

"That's damned right, cause I won't leave your side until everything is over, understand me?"

"Yes, oh my knight in shining armour!"

"Don't make fun of me Hermione, I couldn't stand losing you!"

"Why do you think I don't want to die, besides the fact that I'm still very young, I don't want to lose what we have, not again," she said smiling lovingly.

Draco smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her when...

"Excuse me love-birds, but I'm still here...." the two looked up and found Luna grinning at them, both stuck their tongues out at her.

"My, my, such a childish behaviour.... I think I'm going now. I'll see both of you for breakfast at our place OK?" Without further words she disappeared through the door and left the two alone. As soon as she had vanished from view the couple lay on the bed again, cuddled together and went to sleep.

Obscuritas Manor, 1 hour before breakfast time....

Ginny awoke with a yawn and dragged herself wearily out of bed. Even though she had lain down almost immediately after talking to her friends, she hadn't managed to conceal sleep until many hours later, her concern for her sister-figure keeping her awake and anxious. She had already experienced the feeling of losing a brother during the Dark War (Bill) and she didn't want to go through all the pain again, especially since she hadn't completely recovered from her first loss yet...and probably never would entirely. With these thoughts swirling disturbingly through her head she stepped under the shower, in an attempt to wash her tiredness and worries off.

After half an hour of simply letting the hot water fall on her head she managed to at least get rid of the first thing. Feeling slightly refreshed she stepped out again and got dressed, finishing just five minutes before breakfast. As she wasn't a sucker for the whole fashionably late thing, she hurried to the dining hall, making it just in time to sit down before a butler brought their plates in, at exactly 8.00 o'clock.

"Good morning Miss Bonetti, sleep well?" Lucifer Damon asked her.

Ginny nodded: "Yes, quite well, thank you! I'm looking forward to getting the work started though. What are we going to do today?"

"Go again through the plan and make sure that nobody will be able to intercept. Nobody meaning the top trio of the Auror's department and Albus' Angels who, unluckily moved here not to long ago as you might have heard."

Ginny nodded, grinning inwardly: "A fact hard to miss for me!" she thought.

"The problem with the Angels is, that we don't know how they look like!" Lucifer continued, "They always use a charm to disguise themselves."

"I know, the three look the same, shoulder long, dark blonde hair and green eyes. They even have the same height! I suppose that's due to a charm, too!" Ginny agreed in an exasperated tone (she had wanted blue eyes).

Their conversation continued like that for some time until they were done with breakfast, then everybody headed to the conference room in order to get some work done.

Same time, Mystic Alley Nr. 3

Kevin, Luna, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and Tonks (who had been invited to join them) were sitting around the kitchen table, discussing the newest discoveries.

"I can't believe he wants to kill you!" Ron shouted exasperatedly, "If he wants to have revenge on Draco why not kill him? ... Not that I want you dead!" he added apologetically to his now friend and colleague.

"The blonde however didn't mind, "He wants to kill Mione because that's a much better way to get back on me, I killed his wife which he strangely enough loved very much just like I love Hermione. He knows how much I'd suffer if I lost her, I'd rather die than live without her."

"Now that that's clear I think we should inform Albus, he'll want to know that!" Luna reminded them.

Together they went to the Angels' secret lair and contacted their former headmaster. He was worried when he heard the news, confessed however that he had been expecting something similar. He advised them to stay on guard as they had already planned and told them to give daily reports from now on, he wanted to know about each tiny progress made and every clue found.

Obscuritas Manor, conference room...

For the past hour Ginny had been sitting among Damon's men, listening to the plan they had formed, gathering information to transmit to her friends as soon as possible.

Resumed, the plan went as following: According to the information found inside the Scroll of Evil the ritual required to unleash the power needed to take over the world and transfer it to the spell caster had to be held in Stonehenge the place with the greatest mystical power in all of Great Britain. It had been built thousands of years ago by wizards as a centre for many energies; cosmic, magical, ethereal and earth bound powers flew together in that point creating a spot where even the weakest spell could be multiplied in power.

It had been used by wizards during a long time, for purposes good and bad, after a particularly catastrophic incident which had nearly caused the destruction of all life on the planet about five hundred years ago the Ministry had forbidden the use of Stonehenge and the spell used at that time had been erased off all records and had fallen into oblivion, nobody remembered what spell it had been nor what exactly it did, nobody had used Stonehenge since then and it had acquired the status of muggle tourist attraction, catching the interest of many authors and historical studies, and even though some theories were pretty close to the truth, no muggle had really discovered the secret behind it yet.

It was also the only place which remotely held enough energy to host an event of the 'importance' of the required ritual, even though nobody knew of it who hadn't read the 'Scroll of Evil', Ginny however was going to change that.

On the night of the new moon Damon's army would gather there, in case the Angels or the Ministry's top Aurors decided to interfere their plans, even though Lucifer was certain that one of their members would be too occupied with his desperation for the loss of his loved one to take any part of the action and if he wasn't there the Auror's weren't nearly as good for their success lay in their team work as they complemented each other perfectly.

As soon as the ritual was finished they would start with their attack on the wizarding world, once they had taken over the power there they would move on to bring the muggle world under their control, killing all those who opposed, muggle or not, and enslaving the rest. The world would know and fear the name of Lucifer Damon, their supreme ruler!

"If you search for the world humility in the dictionary you'll surely find a picture of him!" Ginny thought sarcastically when hearing this last statement, "He surely has an ego as big as the Mount Everest!"

After the meeting, Ginny reported the news immediately to her friends who decided to go and visit Albus personally this time for it was an issue which couldn't be discussed in front of a fireplace. So, through the floo network, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna travelled to his office only to find it empty. Tonks and Kevin stayed behind, the first because she shouldn't be seen in company of the Angels (security measures) and the latter because he was the one who stayed in the shadows, he was their secret helper of whom nobody knew and it was supposed to stay that way for his own good, he didn't have the training the Angels had, but they knew that, if the worst came to the worst, he would join the battle and even give his life to save theirs. To prevent that (he was like a brother for them, except for Ginny ), they hardly ever took him with them, much to his displeasure.

Hermione looked at her watch, "He might still be in the Great Hall, it's only 9.30 am and on Saturdays breakfast is always eaten later!"

So as not to be recognised by the students, she and Luna changed her appearance into 'Angel Mode', meaning the shoulder long, dark blonde hair, the green eyes and the same height, a disguise they had invented just in case a bad guy escaped or the photographers got a shot of them, anonymity was of vital importance in their business!

When they pushed the doors of the Great Hall open the chatter immediately died down and all eyes rested on them. Ignoring the curious and astonished stares the students who obviously recognised them, were giving them, they walked up to the teachers table and Dumbledore. All the way they would hear comments like: "Look, isn't that the Ministry's top Auror team?", "Whoa, cool! Albus' Angels? Are they on a mission?", "Man! Those guys are really hot!" (Hermione and Luna snickered at this one), "Look, two of Albus' Angels! Those girls are kick ass!", and similar things.

Upon finally reaching the table Hermione bent down to her former headmaster and current boss and in a low voice told him, "We've got some important news for you, we suggest to call all people involved in this to a meeting in your office or ours as soon as possible!"

Albus Dumbledore nodded, "Call Graham Carter and tell him to come to my office, Tonks should also come as she is your contact person to the Auror department. I will call Remus and Mad Eye."

Hermione nodded and they went back to his office and from there to theirs in order to call the guy's chef (Graham Carter) and Tonks who had meanwhile gone back to her apartment and tell Kevin he should come with them.

Afterwards they went back to Albus office together with Kevin and waited or the others to arrive.

AN/

Me: "So, that's all for this chapter, the second half took me an eternity to write, I was drained off all inspiration!"

Kevin: "Yeah, I mean, you wrote two chapters for the other story before you had this one finished! And they are way longer than this one!"

Me: "Yes, but I only posted one of them up tonow, I'm leaving the other for next week. I would have posted them earlier but I didn't know how t get the file from the desk top I got to readers, beaming I got a desk top for my birthday! back to Kevino this really old computer we have which is the only one with internet connection in my bloody house. I did now however and soon I'm getting an internet connection for my desk top which means everything will be easier for me! YAY!"

Kevin: "Yeah, fine, but now I want to know why Voldie is here, he promised to tell us at the end of the chapter!"

Me: "Too true" both turn to Voldie So?"

**Voldie: "I'm hiding from.... AHHHHHHH there he comes!" jumps behind sofa bed**

Grindewald: angry: "Where is he? Where is that no good son of a snake?"

Kevin grinning: "Do you mean Voldemort?"

Grindewald: "Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle, were is he?"

Me confused. "Why do you want to speak to him?"

Grindewald pissed: "He was supposed to write 1000 times 'I am a shame to all dark wizards for letting a mere teenager to cross my plans of world dominance."

Me takes in his young appearance and makes some sums, then innocently bbut evilly: "Judging from how you look, Dumbledore was already pretty old when he bet you! Shouldn't you think of yourself as a shame to wizardkind, too for letting a man who could be your grandfather beet you?"

Grindewald shocked: "Bu- , but he is one of the greatest wizards of all times!"

Me shrugs: "So is Harry!"

Grindewald ghostly pale (no duh!): "I am a shame! I am every bit as pathetic as him."

Kevin: "Yep! You are a failure!"

Voldie has heard all the conversation: "Come with me Grindi, we'll work this out together, let's go get drunk!" they disappear

Me: "We have to go, too, goodbye!"

Kevin: "Bye!"

Answers to your reviews:

**Jessica-Black5: **Thanks for your reviews, don't worry, I won't stop writing this. And if I should ever do it (I have no intention whatsoever) I'd post an author's note saying so!

**ProwlingKitKat:** I'm glad you liked the Ginny kicking ass part so much, it's my favourite part, too. I loved writing it ! Congratulations on the kitten btw., although by now it's probably a cat... bows head in shame.

**Queen Cari: **Well.... It took me... longer than last time! I'm so, so sorry! I just had a huge writers block and some technological problems, I hope next chapter will be out sooner....

**Nancyn: **Sorry for taking so long, I'm fighting a huge writers block here. I hope to be faster next time though! Thanks for your review!

**Lucius Sikilmtuile:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID FOR ME AND YOUR WONDERFUL FRIENDSHIP! YOU'RE THE BEST! LUV YA!


End file.
